Tis the Season
by kittenlittle456
Summary: When Morgan wasn't able to go home for the holidays, Reid takes him in unbeknownst of how Morgan feels. Much to Morgan's dismay, they weren't alone. Even worse, Morgan may have a bit of competition. Sort of a slash. OC is just a prop...
1. Chapter 1

_**I forgot this: Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or their characters.**_

* * *

><p>The air was frosty and white flakes of snow slowly drifted to the ground, landing softly on top of those previously fallen. Dr. Spencer Reid was a man of the south favoring the sun's rays more than the cloud like snow. However, there is a part of him that finds snow very fitting for the Christmas holidays. He smiled as children laughed throwing snowballs at one another, while others tried to make snowman's with their fathers.<p>

He entered the FBI headquarters and prepared himself for the possibility of seeing dead people on a screen, or a blistering headache. Whichever came first, he cared not. After all, either option sucked.

Morgan smiled as he saw Reid walk into the bullpen. He heard Prentiss chuckle behind him.

"You shouldn't be so obvious," Prentiss commented.

"I'm not being obvious. All he knows is that I'm giving him a friendly smile," Morgan chuckled.

"Pretty Boy, you look like you walked through a freezer," Morgan commented handing Reid a freshly made coffee.

"And you certainly just made my day. Thank you," Reid smiled happily taking the coffee.

'Score one for Morgan,' Morgan mentally complimented himself. He watched as Garcia happily trailed down to the bullpen placing a little wrapped box on each of their desks.

"What is this Baby Girl," Morgan said reaching for the box.

"Don't touch it until Christmas my chocolate thunder," Garcia said with a wave of her finger.

"Is it a cookie?" Reid questioned hopefully.

"I feel like that's all you'll ever want from me 187," Garcia chuckled.

"Well you do cook some pretty good cookies," Reid mumbled.

"And one day, I'll make them just for you," She admitted rufling his hair.

"What do I have to do to get them? I've been shot, poisoned, kidnapped, KILLED…What more can I do to get a cookie?" Reid pouted. He was very unhappy that he was the only one who hasn't gotten cookies. Maybe he needs to do something more extreme.

"Now now Kid, no need to think of ways to endanger yourself just for Garcia's cookies," Morgan chuckled.

"They're to die for," Reid complained, "No pun intended."

"Well, one day my sweet, you will have a box of cookies all to yourself, I promise," She laughed once more before heading to Hotch's office.

"One day," Reid said quietly before dropping his satchel at his desk.

"So Reid, any plans for Christmas?" Prentiss chuckled to lighten Reid's mood.

"Actually I have a friend coming by and I think I'll prefer to spend the holiday at Gideon's old cabin," Reid smiled.

"Ooh a cabin with a friend? Does this friend happen to be of the female type?" Prentiss asked. Morgan's interest was automatically piqued.

"Maybe… Maybe not. For all you know, I may have more than one friend come over. In fact," Reid's cellphone buzzed and he picked it up. "There will be more than one," Reid smirked. Morgan felt the jealousy buzz slightly in his chest.

"Oh shit," Prentiss giggled.

"Oh shit what?" Came JJ's lilting voice.

"Reid's having a threesome," Prentiss laughed. JJ's eyes widened in surprise.

"Spence, what?" JJ giggled. Reid blushed slightly.

"No, I'm having some friends over and we are going to the cabin. Prentiss here, is just trying to figure out if my friend is more than just a friend, so I have decided to not share any details," Reid shrugged.

"So, does that mean it is a girlfriend? And maybe her friend?" Prentiss questioned.

"Emily let him be. However, Spence I'm curious and I think you should tell me," JJ said crossing her arms.

"Guys it's Christmas. Don't worry about who I'm spending it with and what our relationship is. If it's serious, I'll tell you guys," Reid said with a slight blush.

"Oh my gosh Spence you just gave it away! You are seeing somebody!" JJ squealed and Garcia came down to see why JJ was practically jumping out of her shoes and Reid had a slight blush. However the look on her chocolate thunder had her take a second look.

"My Chocolate Adonis, your Goddess needs you," Garcia called catching Morgan by surprise. He quietly excused himself and headed towards Garcia's layer.

"What's up BabyGirl?" Morgan questioned.

"That is what I should be asking you Derek. You looked kind of upset out there," Garcia said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, um," Morgan said scratching the back of his neck.

"Sit and explain," Garcia demanded.

Morgan sat down and sighed as he recalled the news Reid practically let out.

"Reid is seeing somebody," Morgan grumbled.

"What? No way!" Garcia said in shock. Although she wanted to be happy for the boy, knowing that it's hurting Derek though didn't make the situation seem good at all.

"Yes, and he's spending Christmas with her and somebody else," Morgan grumbled.

"Morgan, does Reid know how you feel?" Garcia aked carefully.

"Why would I tell him?! He might not want to be my friend anymore. I'd rather have a part of him than none!" Morgan practically shouted standing up. Then again, he could always get over it. He doesn't have to suffer. He could get over Reid. It couldn't be that hard. He's never been a settle down type guy before, so why start now? Morgan nodded to himself. It'll make things easier.

"Morgan, what are you thinking?" Garcia asked skeptically.

"I'm thinking that it's time to move on. I've waited too long and he's never noticed, so why keep trying. I'm done," Morgan finalized as he walked out of the room perfecting his expression to calmness and slight happiness.

He watched as JJ and Reid walked off into the kitchen. Most likely to get more coffee. Morgan couldn't help the twinge of anger at them both. He didn't understand why he was upset with JJ though. It seemed so irrational.

He sat at his desk and grabbed the first file. A minute later Reid came back and gave Morgan a cup of coffee as well.

"Thanks, but I'm okay," Morgan said declining the drink. Although he wanted to apologize for the slightly hurt expression on Reid's face. He didn't. He had to get over it.

"If he doesn't want it, I'll take it Reid," Prentiss said before Reid could be truly hurt. Reid handed her the coffee and sat at his desk slightly confused. However, he decided to let it go. Maybe Derek was just having a bad day.

Hours passed and Morgan still hasn't spoken to Reid. When lunch came, instead of asking Derek, Reid decided to just go with JJ. Reid was slightly afraid of Morgan grouching at him. Morgan decided to stay and finish his files. If he's lucky he might get out of work early. The sooner he's away from Reid the better. Morgan's phone buzzed and he looked at the message.

He groaned in annoyance. Now he couldn't even go home for Christmas. What is life?

"Everything okay?" Came Prentiss's voice as she sat down at her desk.

"Yeah everything's fine," Morgan grumbled.

"Hey are you sure? You practically snapped at Reid. He's afraid to even talk to you and now you're lying," Prentiss said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Prentiss, I'm okay. If you haven't noticed, maybe I've been too nice to Reid. Maybe I'm tired of him always being so oblivious. Maybe He doesn't deserve a friend like –-"Morgan stopped as he realized that Reid was right behind him. He turned to see the hurt expression on Reid's face. This time is wasn't like the one earlier this morning. This expression was deeper. Like Morgan had finally unlocked Reid's true sensitivity.

"Shit," Morgan mumbled as Reid simply blinked twice. Morgan watched as Reid's face hardened up and his eyes became distant. It was as if Reid could mechanically cut Morgan off.

"I figured you might have wanted something to eat since you were busy with work," Reid mumbled putting a sandwich on Morgan's desk.

"Reid I didn't mean it," Morgan tried but Reid simply sat at his desk and grabbed a file.

"You really did it this time," Prentiss said with a shake of her head before turning to her files. Morgan sighed. His plan to get over Reid only made him hurt the kid. He could've thought of another way to get over the boy. Not just hurt him like people in Reid's past. Now Morgan was all alone.

"Okay guys," Came Garcia's voice.

"Don't tell me we have a case," Prentiss groaned they were so close to having a vacation.

"No, but we are having a Christmas dinner. No gifts required nor seeked. This dinner is purely all about friendship and love," Garcia said with excitement.

"That's not your usual theme princess," Morgan commented.

"Nope, but even your angel has to switch it up a bit. So guys, are you guys coming? It's at Rossi's house," Garcia smiled although she noted the slight tension in the room. She also saw how Prentiss looked at Morgan and Reid.

"I'm in baby girl," Morgan said as they all turned their attention to Reid.

"Come on Reid. Our vacation starts tomorrow. I can't leave knowing that my white sugar didn't want to spend time with us," Garcia begged. Reid looked at her and she felt her spine shiver slightly. Never has she seen so much hatred in his eyes, but it easily disappeared.

"I'll go, but I can't stay too long. I'm heading out tonight," Reid sighed as he grabbed another file.

"Reid, you know there's supposed to be a snow storm tonight, right?" Prentiss questioned.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Reid shrugged. "I'll just crash and die."

"Kid don't say that," Morgan said despite their slight rift. Morgan couldn't take Reid talking like that.

"Don't worry Agent Morgan, you don't have to attend my funeral. In fact… Don't give me one," Reid said before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Prentiss asked.

"I'm done with my files. I'm going home," Reid mumbled as he grabbed his stuff and left.

"Who stole his cookie?" Garcia asked.

"Ask your boy. He seemed to have it out against Reid today," Prentiss said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Garcia asked.

"Doing my work in JJ's office," Prentiss snapped while glaring at Morgan as she grabbed her files and headed to JJ's office.

"Morgan?" Garcia questioned.

"I may have overreacted while talking to Prentiss and Reid heard me. I basically said that I was being too nice to the kid and that's he's oblivious and that he didn't deserve a friend like me. Shit Garcia, I was just ranting to let go some of this anger, but he heard it all and I think he's officially done with me. In effort to just have a part of him, now I have none," Morgan explained quickly. "Prentiss is pretty upset with me too." Morgan shrugged, losing Reid was worse than losing a part of Prentiss.

"You are going to have to apologize you know. Hotch is going to realize this and someone is going to get into trouble. There can't be any complications within the team," Garcia sighed.

"Garcia, I need a friend not a co-worker right now," Morgan groaned.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. Just apologize to Reid. If I were you, I'd just explain everything to him. At least he would understand and not hate you," Garcia said sitting on Reid's desk.

"You're right. I'll talk to him tonight. Let him cook off and I'll get my head straight. I really messed up this time," Morgan sighed.

"Hey, you can fix this. Reid's been mad at you before. He's felt betrayed by you before and remember how that ended? You can fix this," Garcia smiled giving Derek a small pat on the back. Morgan sighed and went back to his file. Hopefully tonight, things would be better.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or their characters.**_

* * *

><p>He wanted to rip his head into two. He was hot. Blinded by pain. Wishing for death so he could escape the mental hell his head had set forth for him. He wondered what was going on with him. Why did these headaches start? He didn't want to think that it was finally happening. He couldn't be a schizophrenic.<p>

Reid sighed as he looked at the clock. It was getting close to the time for him to leave for Rossi's. A part of him wanted to just not show up. If he hadn't said yes to Garcia, he wouldn't show up. He groaned as he sat up tiredly. He really wanted to pick up the phone and tell them he wasn't feeling good. Then again, could he drive in this condition? He still had to drive a couple hours out later on tonight. He sighed. The team would just have to be fine without him.

Morgan waited anxiously for Reid to show up. He had to explain everything. He couldn't fathom Reid hating him for being a child bent on jealousy.

"Why is Morgan so anxious?" Rossi questioned looking at Prentiss.

"He and Reid sort of had a fight. Reid was pretty pissed and it seemed like it was the last straw for Reid," Prentiss answered trying not to snap.

"It seems to have an effect on you," Hotch said walking towards them. Prentiss rose an eyebrow.

"Morgan was being a real Jerk to Reid this time around. You should have been there. I think Morgan just ruined Reid's day," Prentiss said shaking her head.

"Well, I'm sure he isn't too proud of himself at the moment," Rossi said watching the man pace in the living room.

"I wouldn't be if I were him," Prentiss grumbled.

"What happened?" Hotch questioned knowing that rifts between teammates need to be solved sooner rather than later.

"I'm not sure what was up with Morgan, but Reid gave Morgan a coffee, Morgan declined and barely looked at him. Then, I saw Morgan looking pretty upset so I asked him if he was okay and he told me he was, then he went on this rant about Reid, and Reid showed up and basically heard it all. Reid was pretty hurt. Then Reid got pissed, hence he left an hour later," Prentiss explained not caring that she put the entire scenario out for the whole team to know.

"Do you think Morgan can fix this?" Hotch asked.

"The question is, do you think Reid can just forgive him," Prentiss said looking directly at Hotch.

"Reid probably won't forgive him easily, but If Morgan has a good reason to be snappy, it's possible," Rossi admitted as Garcia came into the kitchen.

"Reid's not coming," Garcia sighed.

"Why? Is it because of Morgan?" Prentiss asked as JJ joined them.

"No he admitted that he wasn't feeling good. He didn't sound too good either," Garcia admitted. JJ nodded in agreement.

"JJ?" Hotch questioned.

"Yeah, Spence barely ate today. When I asked him if he was okay, he did admit that he had a headache. Maybe Spence is coming down with something," JJ said sadly.

"On our Christmas vacation to boot," Prentiss frowned.

"I guess Morgan can relax. He won't be seeing Reid for ten days," Prentiss said raising an eyebrow and walking off.

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. It was like the team was falling apart before his eyes and the reasoning wasn't exactly there.

"Morgan, dinner's ready," JJ called out. She was trying not to shut him out like Prentiss, but she wasn't too happy with his actions either.

"What about Reid, we can't eat without him," Morgan questioned.

"Reid's not joining us. He isn't feeling too good right now. He sounded horrible over the phone," Garcia explained.

"Did he need anything?" Morgan asked concerned.

"He didn't say that he did," Garcia answered.

"Look guys. Have a nice Christmas. I'll see you all when you get back. I'm going to check up on him before he leaves," Morgan stated before walking out of the house leaving the team slightly surprised.

Morgan hopped into his car and nearly sped the entire way to Reid's apartment. As soon as he got there he quickly ran up the stairs and started banging on Reid's door.

He heard a slight curse and a second later the door swung open to reveal a very pale Reid.

"What?" Reid said rubbing his eyes.

"Were you sleeping?" Morgan asked.

"I was trying to," Reid admitted before taking a step back and allowing Morgan into his apartment. Reid was still angry with Morgan, but at this state, Reid didn't care. He could just kick Morgan out. He knew that if he didn't listen to Morgan, then Morgan would just yell. Reid couldn't have that.

"Oh sorry," Morgan said quietly.

"Whatever, why are you here?" Reid asked slightly annoyed as he shut off all the lights. Morgan faltered slightly as Reid sat and laid his head down on the counter.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. Reid I didn't mean that. Any of it. I was just mad," Morgan explained vaguely.

"Mad at what? Me?" Reid questioned.

"I was mad at myself and I was trying to justify my anger towards you. Look, my day sucked. I found out I couldn't go home to see my family, I was slightly jealous that you haven't told me that you were seeing someone… I don't know. Maybe a part of me expected you to tell me, your best friend, what's going on in your life. Hell, you know my darkest secrets yet I feel as if I don't know much about you," Morgan explained.

Reid lifted his head and turn the lights up until there was a soft dim. He looked at Morgan calmly.

"Morgan, what you said to Prentiss—."

"Was me trying to vent out some of that anger. That was also when I found out I couldn't go home. In all, what I said was pretty damn hurtful. I understand. Kid, you are my best friend and I can't lose you," Morgan admitted.

Morgan watched as Reid bit his lip nervously.

"Do you really mean that?" Reid asked. "Or are you just saying that so Hotch won't fire one of us."

"I'd rather be fired Reid," Morgan admitted.

Reid nodded slowly.

"Would you care to stay with me for Christmas? I'd rather not have you all alone," Reid offered quietly.

"Reid you're having people over. I don't want to intrude," Morgan admitted.

"Morgan, I'm not having people come over every day. I need some alone time every now and then. Plus I want her to be with her family as well," Reid shrugged. "But as your friend I insist. I know what it's like to be alone for Christmas. I won't let you be alone."

"Fine kid," Morgan smiled.

"Good, so I hope you have a bag packed for this small adventure," Reid smiled despite the pain.

"I actually do. I was sort of ready to get on that plane to Chicago," Morgan said sheepishly.

Reid chuckled slightly.

"Okay, well, I'm going to take a nap because tonight's going to be pretty long. Please make yourself at home," Reid said before trailing off to the back. Morgan couldn't help but watch Reid as he walked away. Reid was always so understanding and still slightly oblivious. Morgan was glad that Reid didn't pick up on his lack of details on why he was mad at him. Morgan wasn't ready to admit his feelings for Reid just yet. After all, Reid just confirmed that one of his friends is a she. And he made it obvious that he cared about her.

However, Morgan would get to meet this girl. He can decide whether or not the girl is a keeper. He knows Reid inside and out. Morgan would be there. Morgan smiled slightly. This is slightly better than going home. He could actually spend time with Reid. Maybe he could tell Reid sometime over the break.

Morgan decided to walk into the living room. He didn't want to turn on the TV in fear of waking up Reid, so he grabbed a book and started looking at the words since he knew he wouldn't comprehend much of what its saying.

Reid woke up an hour and a half later. His headache dissipated and he figured it would be a good time to get on the road considering that the headache might come back. The last thing he needs is for Morgan to find out. Reid got out of the bed and stared straight ahead. For a second he was in a trance. Then he took a deep breath and got up. Some days he hated moving. He would have preferred to lay down for the next ten days and relax.

Reid stumbled through the hallway to find Morgan staring intensely at one of his books. Reid could read the emotions rolling off of Morgan. The most present was confusion and frustration.

"What the hell is this dude talking about?" Morgan grumbled. Reid found it slightly amusing and couldn't help the slight chuckle that came out.

"He's explaining some of the basic concepts to nuclear medicine," Reid said not bothering to go into detail.

"Really? I thought this was more about nuclear science and stuff—Nevermind, it's pretty obvious that I don't know what's going on. This stuff interests you?" Morgan rambled slightly.

"Well, yeah," Reid shrugged. "There's more to life than serial killers and psychology," Reid admitted sitting next to the older man.

"Reid why do I have the feeling that those words mean so much more than you're letting on," Morgan stated looking into Reid's eyes.

"Because they do," Reid said softly before grabbing his keys. "Are you ready to go?" Reid questioned, doing a complete about face on their conversation.

"Uh, yeah," Morgan said slightly confused. He was slightly wary about Reid. One second he was calm, the next excited. Then again it's Reid and he just woke up. He also remembered Garcia saying something about Reid not feeling too good.

He quickly followed Reid to the car and threw his bag in the trunk. He didn't know Reid had a new car. It was another surprise.

"Reid, when did you get this car?" Morgan questioned.

"Um about two years ago. I realized my old car wasn't fit for the snow," Reid shrugged.

"You never said anything," Morgan said in disbelief.

"Well I'm not one for bragging or showing off, so why would I tell anyone. I only drive it when I can't get to the bus," Reid admitted.

Morgan nodded in thought. Reid only uses his car for things like vacations. Why else would he need it. The bus will take you anywhere and it's cost effective.

Morgan watched as Reid started the car and silently prayed that they'd make it to the cabin. Morgan still wasn't comfortable with Reid driving.

Morgan paused. He's never known the location of this cabin. Reid never told the team. That was the one thing Reid had picked up from Gideon. Morgan felt the slight hope rise in his chest. Reid trusted him enough to bring him here. Maybe these were Reid's way of divulging his secrets. Reid was never a man of sentimental conversations. He simply explains himself in actions.

"Why are you thinking so hard?" Reid questioned with a slight smirk. Morgan looked at him surprise.

"What?" Morgan questioned in disbelief.

"You're thinking about something very intensely. Why? It's our vacation. No need to think unless you are trying to solve Einstein's unsolved equation," Reid rambled slightly.

"Why aren't you doing that?" Morgan snapped playfully.

"I don't find it intriguing. Einstein's a smart guy, but is there really a solution? I could make an equation that has an answer of does not exist and no one would know. I don't trust him to not screw with us. So, I'll let someone else solve it and if there's truly an answer, then I'll take a crack at it," Reid admitted. Morgan frowned. Only Reid would doubt Einstein and make it seem reasonable.

"If you weren't working at the BAU, where would you be right now?" Morgan asked.

"What is this twenty questions?" Reid asked slightly amused.

"What? I'm trying to get to know the person I'm hanging out with for the next ten days," Morgan shrugged.

"Morgan, we've been working together for almost ten years," Reid reminded. He wasn't sure what Morgan was talking about. Maybe he wasn't losing his mind. Maybe it's the people around him.

"I know you to a certain degree Reid. So back to my question. If you weren't working at the BAU, where would you be right now?" Morgan repeated.

Reid sighed and shrugged.

"I'd probably be doing research at some laboratory. Maybe I'd be a professor. If I wanted to I could have been studying neuroscience to find a better solution to metal illness. You see Morgan, when you have the power to do whatever you want because of your mind, you don't know what you want to do. I wouldn't be anything," Reid admitted. It was pretty true. He didn't exactly know what he wanted to do. Hence the PhD in Math, he could become a professor. With a PhD in Engineering, he could become any type of engineer he wanted. PhD in Chemistry the possibilities were endless. He was over qualified to take control of his life.

"So basically you had no idea of what you wanted to do until Gideon found you," Morgan finalized. Reid nodded.

"Yup, just like a good amount of the college students at the university. None of us really knew what to doonce we graduated. I just had the luxury of signing up for another major to keep from leaving," Reid shrugged.

"How much money did you spend doing all of that?" Morgan asked bewildered.

"Not a dime," Reid admitted.

"You are lucky. Do you know how long it takes to pay of tuition?" Morgan said shking his head.

"Is that a rhetoric question?" Reid asked knowing that Morgan didn't want him to answer that.

"Yes," Morgan smiled. He still felt bad for how he treated the young man earlier. It also seems that his plan for getting over Reid wasn't working. 'Maybe if I see him happy with someone else, then I might just get over it. I don't want to ruin the kid's happiness,' Morgan thought much to his own despair.

He watched as the snow began to fall. He always loved the snow. It is what makes winter special. He glanced at Reid who seemed to grimace at the sight of snow.

"Do you want me to drive?" Morgan offered. He really didn't want Reid to be uncomfortable and he'd prefer to actually survive on the way to the cabin.

"Have some faith in me Morgan. I can drive," Reid said warily.

"Have some confidence in this situation, then I might show some faith. What about your girl? Should we pick her up?" Morgan asked slightly confused as to why Reid wouldn't pick her up.

"Nope, a mutual friend is bringing her in since he wanted to join and she was along his route plan," Reid explained. Morgan nodded in thought. So one of Reid's friend's is a 'he.'

"So I guess it's just you and me tonight" Morgan smiled and Reid nodded slowly.

"Yup. Just you and I," Reid agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or their characters.**_

* * *

><p>They pulled up to a bright decorated cabin and Morgan's eyes widened in awe. The cabin was beautiful and bright on the outside. How did Reid find the time to do this?<p>

"Well, let's get you settled in," Reid said not thinking much of his work.

"Reid…This is amazing," Morgan complimented still stuck in awe.

"Really? I didn't think I did much. It's basically been the same design for the past three years," Reid said making a face.

"Kid you have some talent. Did you do this all alone?" Morgan asked looking at Reid.

"Yup. It only took a couple of hours," Reid shrugged once more. He was proud of the design the first year. Now he wanted a new one. Morgan slowly followed Reid into the cabin. The rooms smelled like a mixture of spices. He could smell the cedar from the tree. Cinnamon and ginger from the kitchen. There was even a hint of peppermint. Unlike the outside of the cabin, the inside was warm and cozy. Not too bright, but slightly dimmed. Morgan found the setting rather romantic, even though he knew Reid's work wasn't for him. Morgan took note of the small decorations here and there. He also took note of a few pictures. Not many, but just enough to get a small glimpse of Reid's life.

"Reid this is amazing," Morgan smiled.

"Thanks," Reid smiled as he showed Morgan to his room.

The room definitely had a small subtle scent of pine wood. Very masculine. In a way, he didn't want Reid to leave the bedroom. He wanted to keep Reid in that room forever. Morgan quickly ignored the thoughts. He didn't want to be aroused around Reid. It would not only be embarrassing, but rather inappropriate.

"Is this where your friend was supposed to stay?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded.

"One of them. I have another spare guest room where he can stay," Reid explained. Morgan nodded.

"And what about the girl?" Morgan asked and Reid automatically blushed. "Yeah we are past that awkward stage," Reid informed. "Just don't tell JJ."

Morgan's eyes widened and he felt his chest ache slightly at the aspect of Reid being comfortable with this woman versus him. He inhaled slowly and feign a smile.

"My man!" Morgan said clapping Reid on the back. "I knew you had it in you," Morgan said despite how much it hurt. Reid smiled slightly, still slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah um..." Reid just let it hang. "Hey let me make dinner," Reid said realizing that Morgan probably didn't eat considering the time Morgan had arrived at his apartment.

"Do you care for any help?" Morgan offered.

"Nope just take a shower or something," Reid said pushing Morgan away gently. Morgan held up his hands in defeat. Reid looked at him pointedly one last time and walked out of the bedroom. Morgan really wanted Reid to stay.

Morgan waited until he heard soft music playing from the kitchen and dialed Garcia.

"What's going on?" She automatically questioned.

"Well we spoke, and uh, I didn't exactly tell him everything, but he forgave me. We are spending Christmas together since my flight got cancelled," Morgan said softly.

"Oh my! This is great! I mean, not the part that you didn't tell him, but the fact that you two are spending it together! Love is in the air!" He heard Garcia squeal.

"Well Baby girl, love is definitely in the air, but it isn't towards me. He is serious about this girl Mama, and I don't know what to do," Morgan admitted sitting on the bed. He took note at how comfortable it was.

"Just try to make subtle hints. That always works. He'd pick up on it eventually," Garcia offered.

"What about his girlfriend?" Morgan asked.

"Who cares, for all you know this girl could be just a friend and Reid's just screwing with you," Garcia snapped.

"No baby girl. I think Reid's been sleeping with her. He kind of gave me that vibe when we were talking. I mean I couldn't just flat out ask him because he's so… Bashful, but in Reid's way, I think that's what he meant," Morgan explained.

"Oh..." Came Garcia's lame response.

"Penelopeee," Morgan whined.

"What?! You're goddess is not cupid you know? Just give him subtle hints. IF anything he might pick it up and realize that he may have feelings for you too," Garcia finalized.

"Fine, but what more can I do?" Morgan asked. He was desperate and he knows he's not getting over Reid that easily. He had to fight.

"Put up a mistletoe. Get that awkward moment. Create situations where you two have a slight moment. I don't know make it happen! Pretend Reid is just a girl from high school," Penelope ranted slightly. Morgan could tell she was slightly annoyed with his lack of confidence in himself.

"Look, you are Derek Morgan. You are handsome and sexy and you have charm. You can get any girl you want-"

"Exactly Garcia. GIRL. I can get any GIRL I want, but this is different. It's Reid," Morgan whispered. "How do I get him?"

"Just do what I said and have some confidence. The worst that can happen is that he says no, and if he does, you'll just have to respect that. Now I have faith in you so just do your thing and make it happen," Garcia said hoping it was enough to pump Derek up.

"Alright Baby Girl. I'll trust you on this one," Morgan finalized.

"Good now keep me posted," Penelope bargained. When Morgan agreed she hung up.

Morgan sighed as he straightened his posture and decided to take a shower when Reid does. He knows there's more than one bathroom, but there's a possibility of an awkward moment and Morgan knows he'll need a couple of those.

He slowly walked out of the room and head the soft music playing as the smell of dinner wafted towards him. He automatically realized how hungry he was and headed straight for the kitchen.

He slowly walked behind Reid, but he wasn't expecting Reid to back up into him and Morgan automatically wrapped his hands around Reid in effort to stabilize him. Reid spun around in slight shock, but relaxed slightly when he realized that it was only Morgan.

"Morgan you scared me," Reid chided softly.

"Sorry, the food called," Morgan said realizing that Reid hadn't pulled from his touch yet. Morgan felt his heart flutter slightly.

"It's almost done I promise," Reid said offering a small smile.

"I believe you," Morgan said lamely. He should have thought of something better to say. He slowly let Reid go and Reid turned back to the dinner.

"So you know how to cook?" Morgan asked.

"Barely. There are a couple of meals I can make but that's it," Reid admitted. Morgan nodded in thought. Maybe one of these days he'd teach Reid something new. That should be a bonding moment.

"I can help with that later on in the week if you'd like?" Morgan said with a charming smile.

"I'd like that," Spencer agreed. Morgan smiled happily. He truly was getting somewhere with Reid. Reid just didn't know it yet. He watched as Reid turned back to face him once more.

"How much longer?" Morgan asked.

"Just ten minutes," Reid promised.

"Do you have to tend to it within ten minutes?" Morgan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not really why?" Reid asked with a skeptical eye.

"Well I have decided to give you some pointers for your girlfriend," Morgan smiled devilishly. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but it was the best way to get Reid to allow a significant amount of touch.

"Like what?" Reid asked leaning against the counter, folding his arms. Morgan had to admit the kid looked sexy like that.

"Like how to give a massage. Women loves massages and it's a good way to… Well let's not get into that. Let's just start with the basics. I want to teach you how to give a massage," Morgan finalized feeling himself get turned on just by the thought. Reid rose an eyebrow.

"How can you teach me that if we don't have a third person?" Reid asked obliviously.

"Simple, I will show you how it feels and we can work together to get you to replicate it," Morgan said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And you want to teach me this now until the time dinner's ready?" Reid asked. Morgan nodded.

"No I don't think so. You can teach me this after dinner. Plus I'd rather shower first. Too much germs from work and all. You better shower too or I'm not... No," Reid said shaking his head. Morgan chuckled. He forgot how much of a germaphobe Reid was at times.

When Reid had set the plates and served him, Morgan couldn't help but eat quickly. He wanted to get right down to business. Operation Romance Reid was in effect and Morgan couldn't think of any other thing he wanted to do at that moment.

Finally once they were done, Morgan waited until Reid was in the shower before he got in. A good five minutes later, Morgan stepped out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist. He had decided to pay Reid a visit and ask if the kid may have any shaving cream. Morgan hoped His face seemed scraggly. Then again, Reid wouldn't have noticed. Morgan knocked twice and walked in on Reid in a bathrobe. He was slightly disappointed.

"What's up?" Reid questioned.

"Uh, do you have any shaving cream?" Morgan asked suddenly feeling very stupid.

"Oh yeah," Reid nodded as he walked back towards the bathroom and tossed some shaving cream Morgan's way.

"Thanks man," Morgan smiled.

"No problem," Reid replied and Morgan walked back out. He secretly hoped that Reid admired his muscles, but considering the fact that it's Reid, Morgan knew that Reid didn't think twice about it. Morgan sighed as his place the shaving cream on his face. He didn't need to shave, but Reid's a profiler. The kid would know if Morgan actually used it or not.

After a couple of minutes he wiped it off and proceeded to get dressed. Soon he was ready and he stepped out just in time to almost run into Reid.

"Are you ready to do this?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded.

"Promise me you won't make fun of me," Reid begged.

"Hey, if you two did what I think you both did, and you two are still dating, then you shouldn't be bad at all," Morgan said placing an arm around Reid's shoulder.

"I hope so," Reid said quietly.

"Oh you will do fine. Plus you can mess up with me. I don't care. Most of massages are from really hot chicks who have been doing it for years.

Reid nodded as they made their way into the living room.

"Let's take this to the floor," Morgan said softly as he sat on the ground by the warm fireplace.

Reid sat down and Morgan moved behind him.

"Now I just want you to relax and pay attention to how this feels okay?" Morgan soothed. Reid nodded slowly.

Morgan slowly pulled Reid between his legs. Close enough to work the boy's muscles and feel Reid's warmth.

He felt Reid automatically tense up at the touch.

"Remember to relax. You need to know how this feels so when you do this, you know how she's supposed to feel," Morgan chided.

"Sorry," Reid mumbled as he forced himself to relax. Morgan finally started allowing his hands to work their magic. He noticed how Reid relaxed even more.

"Kid, how tense have you been these past couple of weeks. I feel like you needed this massage more than you need to learn it," Morgan questioned in surprise. He noticed that all of Reid's muscles were pretty tight and that generally comes from some type of stress.

"I may have had a few stress-filled weeks," Reid admitted sheepishly, but it went away as Morgan continued to work his magic.

"Pretty boy, you should open up a bit more," Morgan chided once more as he worked his way down Reid's back. Morgan smiled when he heard Reid's soft sigh of content. It meant that he was doing a good job. Morgan made it his goal to work Reid until the kid fell asleep. Morgan knew Reid needed this moment to relax and he wasn't going to stop.

However, he didn't have to wait long. Before he knew it, Reid was fast asleep and Morgan pulled him closer. He felt like he was being inappropriate, but it also felt right. Maybe if he just allowed himself to fall asleep as well then everything would be okay. Morgan slowly closed his eyes and focus on Reid's breathing rather than his arousal.

Reid woke up feeling better than ever. His headache was completely gone, and much too his own excitement, they should be almost here. Reid slowly tried to sit up but realized Morgan had a death grip around his midsection. Reid smirked. Even in safety Morgan had to be protective.

"Morgan?" Reid called out hoping the man would let him go. Morgan did not. Reid decided that he would have to pry himself from the older man if he wanted to get dressed and make breakfast. Reid pulled Morgan's arm as far away as possible and quickly moved out of his grip. He felt like he should wake Morgan up, but decided against it. They weren't working, so Morgan deserves this time to oversleep. Reid can't oversleep to save his life.

Morgan woke as soon as Reid left the room. He looked at his watch and realized that it was Christmas Eve. Morgan groaned quietly. He was pretty sure Reid's girlfriend would be on her way. Morgan didn't want to meet her. He didn't care to meet her. Morgan prepared to treat this girl the same way he treats his sister's boyfriends. However, this was different. This was more like a fight to win Reid's heart.

Morgan got up and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As soon as he was done, he was in search for Reid. He walked into Reid's room and was greeted by a cheery Reid.

"Guess what," Reid smiled brightly.

"What?" Morgan questioned in confusion.

"It's Christmas eve!" Reid said with excitement. Morgan's eyes widened slightly. He wasn't exactly sure when Reid ever became excited for a holiday that wasn't Halloween.

"You are very excited," Morgan said slowly.

"Why wouldn't I be? Christmas Eve is like a day for excitement and joy. It's not exactly Christmas where it's kind of like over, but it's the buildup of happiness. There is so much to do!" Reid exclaimed. Morgan frowned. What was Reid going to do today? The doorbell rang and Morgan internally groaned. NO more alone time with Reid. He should have kept the kid up last night.

Reid happy ran to the door and opened it to be greeted by what Morgan presumed, his girlfriend. He watched in disgust as she wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug. Morgan didn't find that necessary. Morgan was feeling his heart ache at the sight of Reid hugging her back with the same enthusiasm. Morgan watched as a man who looked about Reid's age walk in as well and Reid greeted him with a glare, which the other man smiled happily. But it must have meant nothing is Reid gave him a soft hug as well.

"Hey Morgan," Reid called out to him. Morgan feigned a smile as he walked closer to the three.

"This is Ethan," Reid said gesturing towards the man who also had scraggly dark hair, but he also sported a little beard. "And this is Heather," Reid introduced Morgan to a rather beautiful woman.

"And where did he find you?" Morgan smiled shaking her hand.

"We were in the same Metaphysics class," She smiled softly. Morgan nodded slowly. He wasn't sure what metaphysics was, but he wasn't expecting her to be somewhat smarter than him. Morgan felt another tinge of anger that she had one upped him in that department.

"When was this?" Morgan asked hoping his tone still seemed light.

"About a year ago. I needed help and since he seemed to know what was going on, I sort of went to him for help," She shrugged.

"How old are you? 19? 20?" Morgan pressured. He noticed Reid's slight frown, but he didn't stop Morgan.

"Um, I can promise you that I already have my BA and I was working on a PhD," She admitted.

"We are about the same age Morgan," Reid finalized knowing she wasn't going to tell him flat out her age.

"PhD," Morgan nodded. "Did you finish it?" Morgan asked. He watched as she looked down and became quiet.

"No, something came up and I had to freeze my studies. I plan on going back next semester," She admitted.

"That's interesting. Why did you stop?" Morgan continued to press. If this girl thought he was just going to accept her, then she was wrong.

"Um—"

"How about we settle you guys in," Reid said glaring at Morgan slightly.

"Good idea," Morgan agreed. He was sure this girl would be gone by the end of the week. 'Stop, if she makes Reid happy. Then why ruin it for him?' Morgan thought sourly. 'Just to see if she's decent,' he justified to himself.

He watched as the little Miss Princess followed Spencer to the back room. Morgan turned to see the other man, Ethan, standing there.

"Maybe he doesn't need protection from her," Ethan said with a cool smirk as he followed Reid and Heather.

Morgan stood there stunned. Who was that guy and how does he know? Morgan wasn't sure, but he was definitely going to find out.

Reid dropped her stuff off and quietly apologized for Morgan's behavior. He deemed it as Morgan simply being overprotective and he wished he could promise her that it wouldn't happen again.

When they re-emerged from the back, they were greeted once more with Morgan.

"Hey Morgan, would you care for breakfast?" Reid asked somewhat nervous. Morgan reminded him why he didn't exactly tell his team about Heather.

"Hey, I could make it," Heather offered and Morgan did his best not to make a face.

"Go ahead young lady," Morgan encouraged. It would definitely keep her in the kitchen and Reid with him. Morgan inwardly frowned when he remembered that Ethan was there. Wait? Would that guy tell Reid? They seem pretty close. Morgan wasn't sure, but now he wanted to be with the both of them at every possible moment.

"Well then," She smiled feeling like she might be making some headway with the older agent.

"Would you like help?" Reid offered before she could leave.

"No, just relax and be with the guys. I love cooking and if you mess it up I might have a fit," She giggled before trailing off towards the kitchen. Morgan sat on the couch and Reid flopped next to him. Ethan took to the lazy chair close by.

"Morgan," Reid mumbled.

"What?" Morgan said innocently.

"Don't be a jerk, okay? I get that you're trying to see if she's worth it, but she's smart, funny, and tough. We actually work well together," Reid explained staring straight ahead at nothing in general.

"Reid, JJ's all of those things, so is Emily, Hotch, Rossi, and me," Morgan reminded. "We all work well together, so…" Morgan let it hang in the air. He noticed that Ethan shifted quietly in his chair. Why was that man so quiet?

"Morgan, I don't date team members, so that just about knocks everyone else out and by working well together, I mean without dead bodies and serial killers," Reid said despite his slight annoyance to Morgan's disregard.

"Why do you two need to work well together? You and JJ get along well outside of the BAU. Hell, you're her kid's godfather," Morgan said still not exactly acknowledging Reid's statement.

"Morgan. JJ and I are not dating one another. We are best friends. Heather is more than that. We can actually build something that JJ and I or Emily or Hotch or you, can't. We can build up a different life. Who knows, maybe I'll leave the BAU. Maybe she has goals that she wants to achieve. I will give it up for her if we make it that far," Reid said and Morgan had to admit, that was a pretty damn sweet thing to say, but he also didn't like the idea of Reid leaving the BAU. It was like the kid was throwing hints left and right.

"Do you two even plan on being together that long?" Morgan asked brusquely, taking Reid by surprise.

"Morgan. I don't do temporary hookups. That may be your thing, but I plan on something long-term," Reid said not caring if that comment would hurt Morgan. Reid was starting to feel like Morgan didn't want the relationship to work out.

"Well when JJ asked, you made it seem like it was nothing serious, so don't expect me to think that you two were actually something more than just a hookup," Morgan said raising an eyebrow.

Reid actually didn't have much to say to that. He did tell JJ it wasn't exactly serious, but he knew deep down that it was. He could see a future with this woman who actually wanted a future with him.

"If I may," Came Ethan's voice, "In Spencer's defense, I feel like he was trying to save Jennifer from the hurt she would feel if he had told her the truth," Ethan explained.

"And what credibility do you have?" Morgan snapped not quite in control of himself anymore.

"Morgan, he's my best friend," Reid countered.

"Not only that, but I happen to be a genius who's almost as smart as your boy. I have my degrees in just about the same fields so I'd like to think I'm highly credible to make that assumption," Ethan smirked.

Morgan didn't like that guy. He was slightly arrogant. Maybe just a tad bit mysterious because he learned a lot about Heather, but not much from him.

"Wait a minute. Reid, is this the Ethan that quit the FBI the very first day?" Morgan asked suddenly remembering.

"Yeah and he's also the guy that actually confronted me with my addiction. Mind you, we haven't seen each other in years," Reid countered once more.

"Speaking of," Ethan said with a small smirk. "Any cravings?" He asked.

"Actually, I would like to talk to you about that," Reid said softly.

"Maybe when we are alone," Ethan said enjoying the disbelief, shock, and slight hurt on the agent's face. Morgan finally fell silent. He had lost, but he would have won had it not been for Ethan's ability to read Reid.

"I'm going to check on Heather," Reid stated getting up and heading to the kitchen. Once Reid left, Ethan faced Morgan.

"You need to learn how to be less obvious," Came Ethan's drawl. "You are acting slightly desperate with a hint of jealousy. If you don't think he won't pick up, then think again. But let me warn you," Ethan said coldly as he held up a finger. "He cares for that woman in there more than you may want to believe and if you hurt him…" Ethan let the silent threat hang in the air.

"What can you possibly do to me?" Morgan asked not finding the man scary at all.

"How many genius unsubs have you guys caught? Oh right, most of them are just some sicko going through a tragedy," Ethan hinted not exactly explaining anything. He would never let his ego get in the way of a future plan because he knew Morgan would hurt Reid. It was plain as day.

"Okay, how do you know?" Morgan decided to ask. He'd rather get that part out of the way.

"Because you look like you possess him. You give off that vibe that says 'he's mine' even though Spencer doesn't exactly know that. It's the way you position yourself when we come into the room. It was obvious the moment he let us meet. Your arms were crossed and you had a smirk. You made yourself seem bigger than me and Heather," Ethan explained.

Morgan nodded in thought. It was pretty obvious that Ethan was pretty good at reading people. The man was smart and for some reason, Morgan found himself a little jealous of that small fact. All of the people Reid hold close is either really smart or close to his genius level. How could he ever even get close to Reid's heart that way? He had to try.

"And the wheels are spinning in your mind," Ethan laughed as he stood up. "I'm heading to the room. Spencer already knows I hate breakfast," Ethan smiled arrogantly. Morgan simply watched the man as he left. He had to admit the man was interesting, but he hoped he wasn't staying the entire time.

Reid came out with a plate and handed it to Morgan.

"Thanks Pretty Boy," Morgan said gratefully. Reid simply smiled. Morgan was glad that Reid wasn't mad at him. "Where's Heather?" Morgan asked trying to seem like he wanted to get to know her. Morgan watched as Reid's eyes brightened slightly.

"She fixing herself a plate right now. Kicked me out again," Reid shrugged.

"You both have a habit of wanting to be alone when you cook," Morgan said dryly.

Reid simply smiled and shook his head.

"Are you not going to eat?" Morgan asked noticing that Reid wasn't eating.

"No, I'm not hungry," Reid admitted with another shrug.

"Pretty boy are you feeling okay?" Morgan pressed slightly worried.

"Morgan, I'm fine. Relax and enjoy the meal," Reid said brushing off Morgan's worried stare.

"You called Garcia yesterday saying you weren't feeling good. Are you still not feeling good?" Morgan asked. Reid frowned. He asked Garcia not to tell the entire team that. However, his headache had come back. He decided that maybe it was time to see a doctor about it. Morgan had provided him temporary relief and for once a good night's sleep, but it bothered him that no matter what, his headache keeps coming back.

"Spencer," Morgan said getting Reid's attention.

"Morgan, it's Christmas eve. Try not to worry too much and enjoy the break," Reid said as Heather walked in.

"He's not eating," Morgan decided to tell her. Maybe she might get more info out of the kid.

"You're not?" She questioned. Reid groaned in annoyance. Leave it to Morgan to make everyone worry.

"No, I'm not hungry," Reid repeated. "Ethan's not eating. Why aren't we annoying him about it," Reid questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Because we all know he doesn't eat in the morning, but he generally eats all the time," Heather stated sitting back. "Are you felling okay? Don't lie to me Dr. Reid," She said giving him that stare that JJ sometimes gives Henry when he's being a bad boy.

Morgan almost laughed at the irony of this situation.

"Okay, I may have a headache and maybe I'm just not feeling well enough to eat," Reid said with a shrug. He really didn't want Morgan to know about it. Morgan watched as Reid gave her a look and she simply nodded.

"Oh I understand," She said softly. Morgan felt a little out of place with the silent conversation.

"Oh! I never told you!" She said with a burst of excitement. Reid perked up instantly at her happiness.

"What?" Reid prompted.

"So I talked to my boss about me having to cut down my hours for the next few months because of school and you know what he said?" She asked and Reid could see the slight frown on her face.

"What did he say?" Reid said hesitantly.

"He said I could have all the time that I wanted since I won't have anything better to do," She said dryly.

"He fired you?" Reid said in slight shock.

"Yup, so I was going to just wait until after I finish my degree and then find myself a better job," She shrugged.

"What do you want to do?" Morgan asked slightly concerned.

"Well I wanted to work as a Foreign Service Officer, but I really don't think I'll get it," She admitted.

"Why not?' Reid asked.

"Well I feel like they might want someone smarter or someone who can speak fifty languages," She admitted.

"I don't think you need to learn how to speak thirty languages. Just a language and it really depends on what you want to do. If they want you to learn a language, then learn it. If you ever need help, let me know. I can figure it out and help you," Reid encouraged. Morgan watched as her eyes brightened up.

"But, you know there's an 80% chance I'm going overseas. I know that some places we can bring family and others we can't," She explained.

"Hey, let's just get you the job. We aren't married so you do not have to worry about that right now. Just shoot for it and once you get it, see if you truly love it," Reid shrugged.

"You will help me right?" She asked. Morgan felt disgusted.

"Of course," Reid said as if she just asked the stupidest question in the world.

"Reid, you know you might have to quit if you two get serious and she gets the job, right?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure of it, but it's okay. She had some pretty good opportunities, but she didn't take them so we could still see each other. I've worked at the BAU for almost ten years. I think it's safe to say that moving on wouldn't be a bad thing," Reid said wondering how many times did he have this conversation with Morgan.

Morgan didn't like this idea at all. It was stupid and reckless. If Reid and this chick breaks up, who's the one without a job? Reid. Who's the one in a different country? Reid. Who would not have many connections back in the country? Reid. It wasn't practical for Reid. Then again, it was obvious Reid was trapped with this puppy love that would easily take control of his judgment.

"He's the best," She said with a smile.

"Yes, he is the best, but what is he going to do while you work. Read books al day?" Morgan asked keeping his tone light.

"If we get that far, we'll figure it out Morgan," Reid stated carefully.

"I have no doubt that you will," Morgan lied easily. "Hey, I'm going to go to the back and give you two some alone time, alright?" Morgan offered despite the fact that his mind was screaming no.

"Morgan, you don't have to leave. You can stay right here if you want," Reid said with a frown.

"Kid, I know that every once in a while you may want some alone time with your lady. After all, one day you two will have three kids and you'll never be alone," Morgan said with a smirk before walking off. As soon as he was in his room, he pulled out his phone and dialed Garcia. Her idea of just making moments with Reid wasn't happening that easily.

"Oh Chocolate Thunder how I miss your voice," Came he witty greet.

"Hey Angel, miss you too," Morgan said softly.

"How is it going with Reid? Anything happen yet?" Garcia asked.

"NO," Morgan said grumpily. "You see romancing anyone else seems easy, but with Reid? It's different. He's fragile and caring. He has so much trust in me and his girlfriend is here," Morgan explained.

"Wait, so you're positive it's his girlfriend?" Garcia asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know he never told any of us. You know what else? He's been dropping hints about leaving the BAU! Can you believe it?" Morgan vented getting aggravated with every syllable.

"No way. He—he can't do that! Why would he do something stupid like that?" Garcia panicked. Does she need to pack her bags? Does she need to track his location? Then again she already knows the location thanks to it being in the FBI database. She didn't have a problem corralling some of the team to come with her. She knew Prentiss wouldn't mind getting away from her mother. JJ and Hotch were questionable and Rossi wasn't even in town.

"I want to say it's because of his girlfriend, but I feel like there's more to it," Morgan explained. "I want to talk to him about it, but he easily just throws it off by saying he's supporting Heather, which is his girlfriend's name by the way," Morgan grumbled once more.

"Look let me know if I need to come down there. Wait… The roads are all blocked due to the snow," Garcia remembered.

"Right, the snow. I forgot. It's so cozy in here I forgot how it was outside," Morgan said.

"Gosh!" He heard Garcia said in frustration. "Okay, well just try your best to find out. Um. Just try talking to the kid. Maybe try to let things happen naturally. I don't know. I'm not thinking straight knowing that one of my babies is thinking about leaving and his stupid girlfriend is promoting his idea," Garcia ranted.

"Okay baby girl calm down," Morgan tried to soothe.

"I'll call you later," Garcia said as she hung up.

Morgan sighed and just laid in the bed. What made Reid so much harder than everyone else? It could be the fact that he actually knows Reid. He's knows Reid's fears and his insecurities. He knows that Reid trusts him with everything he's got.

Maybe it's because he knows that one wrong move can ruin their friendship. Morgan sighed. Was it truly worth it? Could he lose Reid as a friend if things went wrong? It was so confusing. He snapped back into reality as there was a soft knock on the door.

"What's up Reid?" Morgan said as Reid came in.

"Would you care to join us as we do some holiday help?" Reid asked nervously.

"Sure kid," Morgan smiled at the young man's nervousness.

"Great!" Reid exclaimed happily as he ran out. Morgan laughed at the young man's excitement. And through on his shoes and grabbed his jacket. He then wondered what exactly they were going to do considering the roads were filled with snow. He walked out of his room and joined Reid once more in the cozy living room. God how much he secretly loved this cabin.

"So kid, what exactly are we doing?" Morgan asked curiously.

"Well on Christmas eve, I always try to go to the local soup kitchen as well as a toy drive to help out some of the families. If the roads permit, I also head out to the hospital for the sick children and other random people who don't exactly have families vising them. I don't know. I got bored one Christmas when I didn't have anything to do, so… I guess you can say it's a personal tradition," Reid explained and Morgan's eyes went wide. He always knew that Reid loved helping others, but he near guessed that Reid would do so much on his only break. Morgan had found another reason just to love the younger man even more.

"You kid, are probably one of the most caring person I've ever met," Morgan said giving the kid a small pat on the back.

"Thanks," Reid smiled as Ethan came out as well.

"Is Heather not joining us?" Morgan asked.

"No, I sort of wanted here to stay here. The roads are horrible and I didn't want to risk it," Reid shrugged.

"That's smart," Morgan agreed secretly happy that she would not be joining them.

Heather soon walked into the living room and gave Reid a tight hug.

"Be safe out there," She said quietly.

"We will," Reid smiled softly.

Morgan watched in vain as he gave her a quick kiss and let her go.

"Are we officially ready?" Ethan said once again giving Morgan a huge smirk. This time Reid caught Ethan's smirk and wondered what was going between Morgan and Ethan. Maybe it could attest to Morgan's tenseness.

"We are," Reid said with a hint of enthusiasm as they headed out into one of the cars.

"So Spencer. Any bars nearby or are we drinking at the cabin?" Ethan questioned which caused Reid smirk slightly.

"I don't exactly like to drink heavily Ethan. You know that," Reid said trying to get out of it before he's invited.

"But I like to drink. I think we should all drink. Let's get drunk because tomorrow's Christmas and what are we really going to do?" Ethan asked. "Right Agent Morgan? Tell him that he needs to loosen up."

"I dare you Morgan," Reid said towards Morgan.

"Sorry kid, I do have to agree with Ethan," Morgan said smiling when Reid pouted at the traitorous man.

"Well then…" Reid said sarcastically. Guess he would have to throw the drinks in the fridge when he gets back.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or their characters.**_

* * *

><p>Morgan watched as Reid held a conversation with a really old lady who seemed to find the young man endearing. It was strange. Reid was always so awkward when talking to people on the job, but here he was acting as if he was their family friend. Reid had made connections with the locals and the workers who also volunteer their time here. He smiled as Reid gave the old woman a hug and handed her some food.<p>

"You know, he's not what you think he is," Ethan said calmly.

"Why do you insist on explaining Reid to me every chance you get?" Morgan asked not in malice, but in true curiosity.

"Because I know that you want him. I mean, I'm not one for ruining happiness and I like Heather and all, but there is always another option. If you are a possible option then I will_ try _to at least open your eyes. All you know is that he's a genius with a good heart that has been through some tough times and has nice looks. Sure you know his quirks, but there's more to him than that," Ethan explained causing Morgan to become speechless. Not that Morgan was surprised that Ethan knew, but how blatantly he stated it.

"Um, how is he not what I think he is?" Morgan decided to ask. He might as well get a personal opinion on Reid while he can.

"He's stupid. He's sometimes childish and naïve. He does stupid shit and when he realizes it, he will ignore it until it becomes too big for him to handle. He's a great liar and he too clean," Ethan shrugged.

"Huh?" Morgan said in confusion.

"It's the little things about him that makes him who he is," Ethan smirked. "What you see every day at work is not what I see every time we visit one another."

Morgan nodded slowly. "Can you go on?" He asked.

"Sure… he isn't always so home-bodied that you may have witness yesterday before we get here. In fact, he likes to stay busy whether it's participating in this community or simply working on some weird experiment that will have him up for weeks on end. He's a genius and as a genius he can become obsessed with certain projects," Ethan explained. "Sometimes the projects are pretty damn cool and I ask to join in. Other times they're just plain weird and I wonder if I need to call the loony hospital to get him locked up," Ethan chuckled slightly. Morgan smiled at the thought.

"But despite it all, he's sick," Ethan stated sadly and Morgan frowned.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know what it is yet. But it's pretty fucking obvious. He's been paler for a while now. He's quieter. His smile is faked on some days. I know it has something to do with his headaches and I can see that he's scared. One day, you'll be able to read him like I can. Just know that I knew him since we were kids," Ethan quieted as Reid joined them.

"Enjoying the old people Spencer?" Ethan said in mock boredom.

"Why don't you try talking to these people every once in a while," Reid said sarcastically.

"Maybe I will, when I'm 60 and realize that I need a honey by my side," Ethan said mocking Reid's tone of voice.

"Morgan you like this right?" Spencer said searching for back-up.

"Yeah Reid, nothing is more than standing here serving food like lunch-ladies," Morgan said raising an eyebrow. Morgan would rather donate money than actually get out of his house to do this.

"I will pretend that you didn't say that sarcastically," Reid said sarcastically.

"OH MY GOSH!"

They all turned towards the voice.

"Who's that?" Morgan asked.

"That's Nicholas, aka Spencer's not so secret admirer," Ethan laughed as Reid's eyes went wide.

"Save me if he starts flirting too hard," Reid said urgently to Ethan as the man ran up and gave Reid a big hug.

"Oh how I have missed you! I wasn't sure if you were ever coming back again!" The man shrieked.

"I was here last year," Reid reminded him.

"True, but with that job of yours I just never know. Oh my, your hair! You cut it again! Every time I see you it gets shorter!" The man exclaimed. Morgan watched feeling rather protective of Spencer. This man had no boundaries on physical contact and he could tell that Reid was slightly uncomfortable.

"Does Spencer not like men who date men?" Morgan asked slightly curious.

"Spencer could care less of their orientation or if they act like the opposite sex. Spencer just isn't over the top like this guy. And trust last year, this guy had really threw himself on Spencer," Ethan explained with a slight laugh.

"That is my only reason for coming. Because if I don't get Spencer away from him, that man is going to do something stupid and Spencer will be in jail," Ethan laughed. Morgan nodded slowly as Reid trailed off with Mr. Nicholas.

"Where are they going?" Morgan asked.

"Who knows, maybe Nick is going to ask Spencer out and Spencer will have to turn him down once again. I don't know, but if Spencer ever feels stalked. It's probably that guy," Ethan shrugged as he handed an older man some food.

"That's not good," Morgan said making a mental note of this guy.

"Nope, but I will give Spencer an hour. Then I'll go find him," Ethan said hoping it would make the older man relax.

"Actually, I'd prefer to do that if you don't mind," Morgan said slowly.

"Nope, go for it," Ethan allowed. Morgan nodded and kept his eyes on the clock.

After fifty minutes had past, Morgan decided that it was enough time. After all it might take ten minutes to find the kid.

He started in the direction he last saw Reid and Nicholas go in.

Morgan walked quickly and quietly. He didn't want to alert Nicholas that he was coming if the man was doing something illegal. Morgan sighed. Maybe he was overreacting. He saw that this side of the building led to the basement. Morgan wished he had his gun and flashlight. He slowly opened the door and started going down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom he felt for a light switch. Finally he found one and turned on the lights.

Immediately he saw Reid, who seemed to be in pain from the sudden burst of lights.

"Hey Reid, Um Ethan wanted me to get you," Morgan said softly as Reid nodded, his eyes squinted. Nicholas appeared and glared at the older man.

"He's mine," Nicholas stated placing his hands on his hips.

"What the hell? He's no one's," Morgan disagreed.

"Guys, stop," Reid mumbled as he stood up. "Thanks for showing me this place. It helped," Reid said to Nicholas.

"Yeah it helped until this idiot came in here turning on all the lights. Did that make it worse?" Nicholas asked softly.

"What?" Morgan said confused.

"Morgan I have a headache and hence I was sitting here in the dark. And the light didn't exactly help, but it did remind me that we have to go to the children's shelter which is just up the road," Reid said before Nicholas and Morgan started killing one another.

"But I just saw you!" Nicholas pouted.

"Hey, here's my number give me call sometime, okay? Thanks for the help. It actually worked," Reid said handing Nicholas his card.

"It took four years, but finally! I got it!" Nicholas shouted.

"Reid are you sure?" Morgan asked as he and Reid headed back up the stairs.

"Well he taught me something today and we had a nice talk, so I figured I could give him a chance at friendship," Reid shrugged. Morgan frowned. Now he had more competition.

Morgan slowly grabbed Reid's wrist and dragged him through the slight crowd. He was glad that Reid didn't protest and finally got back to Ethan.

"Well you seem pretty rested," Ethan smirked.

"This was probably my best experience with Nicholas by far,' Reid said rubbing his eyes. "Are you guys ready to head out?" Reid asked.

"Yeah kid, but I'll drive considering that you don't look like you're in a good condition to drive," Morgan stated. Reid gave him the keys without an argument.

"I call backseat," Reid mumbled. Ethan sighed and shook his head.

"You only call for shotgun Spencer. Anyone could sit in the back" Ethan laughed.

"Well I'm sorry for not wanting to be forced to sit in the front seat," Reid said mockingly.

"You two done acting like children?" Morgan asked as they made their way to the car.

"Ethan started it," Reid mumbled as he climbed in. Immediately he closed his eyes and tried to block out the world. Morgan saw this through the rearview mirror. He was lightly worried thanks to Ethan's earlier comments. Maybe something was wrong with Reid. Morgan wasn't sure but soon they arrived at the children's shelter.

"I don't like kids," Ethan grumbled. Morgan frowned. He liked babies and four-year-olds. Anything older has a conscience and that means they know when they are being naughty.

Reid tiredly got out of the car and ran his hand through his hair. The headaches make simple community service not fun.

As soon as they entered the building, Reid was greeted by children who remembered him from previous years of visitation.

"Hey kids," Reid smiled as they attacked him with affection. Morgan smiled once more. It seemed that everywhere Reid volunteered the people loved him. He wondered why Reid never said anything before.

"Guess what?" Reid said to the excited children. The all eagerly awaited his news.

"Santa may have put you all on the nice list and you might get what you asked for," Reid said quietly. Immediately the kids screamed with joy. It was a small children's shelter, given that they were in a small town. Reid wished this town had gotten a bit more attention, but it's mainly for people who want some isolation from the cities. Hence his love for the cabin.

Reid smiled as they ran to tell some of the staff members and Reid was soon greeted with the worker in charge.

"Hey Spencer," She smiled sweetly.

"Hey Marissa. How are you?" Reid greeted.

"I'm hanging in there and you I see you're not injured," She giggled.

"Not this year, I've gotten more responsible," Reid admitted with a smile.

"It's about time," She giggled.

"Exactly, so what needs to be done?" Reid asked.

"Well the kids wanted you to play with them, but we could use a few more hands in wrapping the gifts," She informed.

"Good good, and I also have their gifts in the trunk as well, but they are already wrapped," Reid explained.

"Don't tell me you got them what they wanted," She said in disbelief.

"What? I have an eidetic memory. I couldn't just forget and get them something they could care less for. Someone needs to keep Santa alive," Reid explained.

"Well you're the sweetest," She smiled.

"You've done the hard work. Now where can we get started," Reid asked.

"Follow me," She said with a bright smile. Morgan and Ethan followed like ducklings unsure if they should talk or not.

Immediately they came into a room filled with toys, and Morgan inwardly groaned. This was a lot of work. Not to mention he wasn't even that good at wrapping presents. He watched as Reid was greeted by happy Mothers and daughters, and even fathers. It was like Reid was made for this community. No wonder why he spends his holidays there. He wasn't truly alone.

Morgan grabbed some paper, scissors, and tape and started with the first toy. It took him longer than he thought it would and in all honestly, it appeared as if an eight year old wrapped the gift. He frowned when he realized that there was a hole in the paper where it ripped that allowed you to peel at the gift. Morgan decided to cut off a piece of paper and slap it on top. He put the name on the gift and sat it down. He glanced over at Reid who had done about four and each gift looked perfect.

He was slightly ashamed, but decided that maybe he just needed a bit more practice. He grabbed the next gift and the result was horrendous to his eyes. It was wrinkled and had too much slack. Morgan tried not to get frustrated. He grabbed the next gift and focused hard on making it look nice and tight. He held the paper with all his might and as he moved to put the tape on it, it ripped once more. Morgan wanted to throw the stupid thing so far away from his location so he would never see it again. He heard someone chuckle and he was going to throw them with the gift.

However he cooled off as soon as he realized it was Reid.

"Do you care for some help?" Reid asked glancing at the horribly wrapped gifts.

"Uh... Um, yeah. I could use some help," Morgan mumbled.

"Okay let's fix this one up," Reid said grabbing the box Morgan wanted to chuck. Morgan watched in awe as Reid easily sized the paper and box, listening to Reid explain every step. He was surprised how Reid didn't bother to poke fun at him for not being able to wrap the gifts and he admired how patient Reid was as he tried to wrap another gift.

"Now throw your bow on top and there is your first wonderfully wrapped gift," Reid finalized and Morgan smiled at the end result.

"Good job Morgan," Reid complimented which made Morgan feel even better.

"Thanks kid," Morgan said in disbelief. "Now, where are the rest of the gifts at," Morgan said feeling like he could finally wrap these gifts.

"Uh—" Reid started awkwardly. "It's sort of done now. At the rate we were going everyone else was able to finish them, but—" Reid paused, "Slow is smooth and smooth is fast. It's better to have five cared for gifts than 30 rushed gifts," Reid shrugged unsure how to not make it that award.

"What about the ones I did before you came?" Morgan asked.

"You see Morgan, you really tried on those and I'm sure the kids will see that. So either we can remake them, or we can turn those in. Trust me, the effort is definitely there and the beauty of the gift isn't what's important. It's the thought that counts," Reid explained.

"So they won't think that I just threw it together?" Morgan asked.

"Nope," Reid said with smile.

"Then let's bring them in!" Morgan said with a hint of enthusiasm.

"Alright," Reid said with a smile.

They grabbed the gifts and placed them under the tree. One by one. Morgan took notice of Reid's slight OCD as he seemed to arrange the gifts in a pattern. Morgan couldn't tell what the pattern was, but the end result was pretty nice.

"Kid what did you do?" Morgan asked staring at the tree.

"Everything is art," Reid said simply and Morgan nodded unsure of what he meant by that.

"So what's next?" Came Ethan's voice.

"I think the hospital road is open. The storm is only going to get worse, so it's now or never," Reid said looking at Ethan.

"Okay Spencer, you know I love you, but hospitals aren't my thing. I'll play with these kids until you guys are done. Just come back and get me please," Ethan said as he wrinkled his nose.

"Fine by me, I'll call you when we start heading out," Reid informed. Ethan nodded and Reid hastily said goodbye to the kids and the staff workers.

"How's the headache?" Morgan asked slightly concerned when he realized how quiet Reid has gotten. The hospital was closer to the city and roads were pretty bad due to the nonstop heavy snow.

"Um, it's doing its job," Reid said keeping his eyes closed.

"Meaning that it's pretty bad?" Morgan asked.

"Oh yeah, but I'll get over it once we get there," Reid admitted.

"Reid if you're not feeling well then why are you pushing yourself?" Morgan asked.

"Because there are some people who have it worse than I do. Some of those people in the hospital only have a month to live. I still have years. Cherish every moment and try to make someone else's day just a little bit brighter," Reid admitted.

"Have you seen the same person twice since you started visiting?" Morgan asked.

"No. Most of the people I see die a month or two later," Reid stated.

"That's sad," Morgan admitted.

"It's life," Reid said barely above a whisper.

"Reid I am going to be honest with you, I'm worried," Morgan finally stated.

"I know," Reid said opening his eyes and looking out of the window.

"I wish you would talk to me," Morgan almost begged.

"I would talk to you if I knew what was going on too, but I don't so I will just pretend like nothing's wrong until I find out. I mean I probably caught the flu. But I won't find out for another few days or so," Reid lied easily.

Morgan nodded, knowing that Reid might be right. He could be coming down with the flu and it's just taking longer than expected to become full blown.

He parked the car and Reid automatically stepped out into the snow storm that seemed to have gotten worse. Morgan was a little leery about talking to people who were going to die. It was kind of depressing and he did remembered Reid talking about talking to children there too. Morgan wasn't so sure about this plan. Reid turned around when he realized that Morgan was still standing outside of the hospice doors.

Reid turned around and gently grabbed Morgan's hand, pulling the man out of the small trance.

"You don't have to do this Derek," Reid told him. Reid never imagined Morgan having any type of reservations or fears. He always pictured Morgan as the man who could do it all. However after today, Reid found Morgan to be less macho macho and more human. Despite how stupid it sounded in his head. He was surprised at how much he dehumanized Morgan almost to steel. However, even steel can be destroyed by a diluted form of nitric acid.

"Uh… Um, I can do this," Morgan said regaining composure and feeling his heart flutter at the softness of Reid's hands.

"Just let me know if it gets to be too much, okay? I'm right here and I have your back," Reid admitted with what Morgan assumed to be a blush, but Morgan couldn't be too sure. That could just be hope speaking.

"Alright Reid, let's visit some people," Morgan said trying to gain some level of confidence.

Reid went with Morgan to the first patient, which Morgan had to admit he was slightly nervous to see. He didn't want to say the wrong thing or insult them.

He and Reid slowly walked into the small room where an 89 year old man waited with a smile.

"Hey there young folks," The man greeted happily despite his own situation.

"Hey Sir, how are you today?" Morgan said trying to stay strong. He didn't want to show weakness around Reid.

"Well, I'm alive so I guess today is a good day. My gosh it's chilly outside, do you two not know how to dress for the weather?" The man griped.

"Sorry sir, I guess you can say we are reckless," Morgan responded.

"That you two are," The man said a smile on his face once more.

"So how long have you been here?" Morgan asked wondering if it was a good question.

"Oh about two or three weeks. I stopped counting a long time ago. I'm just waiting for the good lord to take me to my wife," The man smiled.

"So you're alone?" Morgan asked.

"Well some days I am and others I am not. I have children, but I think they're too busy for me," The man said with a wave of his shaking hand. Morgan wasn't sure what to say about that.

"Do you think they're coming down for the holidays?" Reid asked naturally walking towards the old man whereas Morgan stood a few feet behind.

"Oh I know they will. It's our last Christmas. I know Chrissy is going to cry all day tomorrow. I had the nurse bring in extra tissues just for her. She's the baby you know. Always was a daddy's girl," The man said with a half laugh.

"That's the best thing to be. Some girls gain strength from their fathers and it also helps them choose a husband," Reid commented.

"She better choose wisely or imam half to come back from the dead and smack her. I don't want to be bothered," The man joked. Morgan couldn't see how the man was so happy that he was about to go. Sure he's seen suicide by cop or bombers in his career, but he didn't think a normal happy person would just be so willing to go.

"What about you lady. Are you your father's son?" The man asked. Reid frowned for a second and Morgan waited for Reid's answer.

"I can say that I'm not my father's son. I don't think I'm exactly what he wanted me to be. I'm more like my mom and I have always favored her approval more than his," Reid shrugged.

"Your daddy left you," The man summarized. Reid nodded. Although it was painful for him to imagine a couple years ago, now he was at a point where he just stopped caring about the fact that his dad wasn't there. Hell, he was successful, he placed his mom in the best place to get care, and he can always get another degree. He did not need his father.

"Well I'm glad you made something of yourself instead of being angry," The old man smiled.

"Well Sir, I was angry for most of my life. Then one day I just said fuck it and I let it go. Now I feel like it's off my chest," Reid admitted.

"That is the attitude you need to keep through hardships in this lifetime. You will lose family and friends and a lover or two. You may lose a child. You have to learn to keep moving forward," The man said wisely.

"Is that why you aren't depressed about this situation?" Morgan asked cautiously. The man nodded.

"Why do I need to be sad? I've been here for 89 years. What more can I do? I'm too old to go take a shower without assistance. If I'm not independent of my own body, then it's time for me to go. I can't be forced down to my children. I need them to live their life," The man explained.

"That makes sense," Reid mumbled.

"Oh yes my boy it does. Now I am going to kick you two out so you can spend time with people who need more companionship than I do. It was nice talking to you two and it was nice meeting you," The man smiled. Something about that bothered Morgan. The man said goodbye.

They walked out and Reid kept a close eye on Morgan. He made a mental note to think of something much happier for Morgan to do.

"Do you want to go in alone?" Reid asked carefully.

"Uh, um… No Reid I don't," Morgan admitted. Once again Reid grabbed Morgan's hand and guided him into a room. Much to Morgan's dismay, it was only a child.

"Damnit Reid," Morgan almost growled. "She should be with family," Morgan said with anger.

"She probably doesn't have a family Morgan," Reid said as he put on a bright smile.

"Hey there what's your name?" Reid asked and she smiled back fondly.

"Kayla, what's your name?" She questioned back.

"I'm Spencer and that's Derek. Are you excited for Christmas?" Reid asked. The girl nodded happily.

"The nurse said that—that when I wake up, Santa would leave so many gifts! I already wrote to him a long time ago!" She exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Reid asked in mock surprise.

"Yeah! And you know what else?" She said her eyes gleaming.

"What?" Reid questioned.

"I get to join him sometime after Christmas. They say I can be Santa's new helper and only a select few get to do that!" She smiled brightly. "They said it's because I've been a good girl my whole life and I was lucky enough to be chosen by him!" She exclaimed.

Reid smiled, but Morgan stormed out.

"Why did he leave?" She asked her excitement dimming.

"He always wanted to be Santa's helper, but he wasn't always a good boy," Reid lied easily.

"Oh, he should write a letter to Santa. Then Santa might let him come too!" She exclaimed.

"You know what?" Reid stated "You're right! I will tell him that. Now here you go," Reid said handing her a small package. "Wait until tomorrow to open it. Okay?" Reid said calmly.

"Thank you Spencer!" She smiled brightly.

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas Kayla," Reid said softly.

"Don't go yet! Let me give you something," She said jumping out of her bed and running towards a box in a corner. She grabbed something and ran towards him handing him a folded piece of paper.

"Merry Christmas Spencer," She smiled as she gave him a quick hug. "Oh! And give this to Derek!" She smiled handing him another piece of paper.

"Thank you and I will," Reid said before walking out of the room. He had to find Morgan. This was something he didn't know Morgan couldn't handle. This was the one trip he would have to cut short. After a good five minute search, Reid found him sitting in the waiting room.

"Derek," Reid said softly.

"I'm sorry Reid. Look I can do this. I just panicked for a moment there and – don't worry. I can do this who is the next person. We have to give people something to look forward to," Morgan said jumping up. Immediately Reid placed a calming hand on Morgan's chest.

"Derek, this is hard for you and we are not going to see another person," Reid held up a hand when Morgan was about to protest. "Look Morgan. We both have certain situations that we can't handle. Mine is schizophrenia, yours just so happens to be this," Reid shrugged.

"Reid I told you I would come with you," Morgan protested.

"You should have told me that you wouldn't be able to handle this. I would have left you with Ethan. He can't handle this either," Reid stated once more except this time, he began to guide Morgan out of the hospice care and out of the hospital.

"I wanted to be there," Morgan complained.

"And you were. Thank you," Reid smiled as he handed Morgan the gift the girl had for him.

"Is this from—"

"Yup it is," Reid admitted as they got into the car. Reid started the engine and sent a quick text to Ethan. He then proceeded to drive.

"Don't open it until midnight or tomorrow," Reid said with a smirk.

Morgan nodded and frowned as he realized that Reid was driving.

"How did you get the keys?" Morgan asked.

"Easy, while you were distracted I reached into your pocket and took them," Reid admitted.

"Sneaky bastard," Morgan mumbled.

"Sorry, but I'm from Vegas," Reid smirked as he sped up slightly. The snow was piling up tremendously. It was a good thing that they left a little early. He also noticed that it was getting dark.

About twenty minutes later, he had Ethan and they were headed back to the cabin in the middle of nowhere.

For Morgan, despite the emotional rollercoaster Reid was able to put on him. He felt like he had finally bonded with the kid. Reid has never touched him the way he had today. In fact, Morgan never remembered Reid touching him at all until today. Morgan always initiated the touch somehow. I gave Morgan butterflies just to think about it as soon as he saw Heather in the driveway, they died. He forgot about her.

Secondly, his heart cracked when Reid greeted her with a kiss, but he did his best not to show it, however Ethan made it obvious that he saw Morgan's expression. Morgan just wished that he could get rid of her. He doesn't want to kill her per say, but if she wanted ten thousand dollars, he would give it to her so she could leave.

"Ethan you wanted to drink right?" Reid questioned. Ethan nodded eagerly. "Well Heather here had put them in the fridge so help yourself!"

"Hell yeah Heather that's what I'm talking about!" Ethan cheered. "You want one Agent?" Ethan asked Derek.

"Sure and you don't have to keep calling me Agent or Agent Morgan. Derek or Morgan," Morgan said with a partial smile.

"I finally made it past that boundary! Woo!" Ethan said with too much excitement.

Reid smiled at how the two were starting to get along. He didn't see any more "I'm better than you" type smirks from Ethan and Morgan had stopped challenging the man. It was almost as if everything was falling into place.

"You seem happy," came Heather's voice as she cuddled into his side.

"Well they're finally getting along. No more alpha male challenges between the two," Reid said quietly as he watched Morgan walk into the kitchen.

"Well do you think he will stop challenging me? I think he wants me to be that stay at home wife or something," She said wrinkling her nose.

"No, I think Morgan just doesn't want there to be a possibility of me leaving the BAU," Reid stated knowing that it was true.

"I don't know. He's kind of strange around you," She admitted. Reid frowned in confusion.

"How?" Reid asked.

"Well his attention is only on you and well I've noticed that he glares every time we touch or show affection. You told me that he tends to club every other Friday, so I know he has no problem with PDA, so I think there's something weird about him," She explained. "I just don't know what it is."

Reid frowned and thought for a moment. Sure Morgan had been holding his gaze differently and Morgan has been looking at him with concern constantly. Maybe Morgan had been slightly more protective than usual, but it's Morgan. Morgan has always been that way. What was everyone else seeing that he wasn't?

"Just pay attention when he comes back," She whispered. Reid nodded once as Derek came back, and for once, Reid noticed the slight glare towards Heather, but his expression did a whole 360 as he handed them both drinks.

"Thanks Morgan," Reid smiled.

"No problem Reid," Morgan said as he sat down on the couch by Ethan.

"Watch this," Heather whispered quietly so that only Reid would hear.

Morgan watched as the woman practically threw herself on Reid and it was obvious that Reid wasn't expecting it either. Morgan felt the ager build-up in chest and for a second his head was swimming with so many emotions that he couldn't contain. He had hoped that Reid wasn't going to let her go on, but the slight encourage from him told Morgan enough. Reid was happy with her. Reid had truly believed that this girl was the one. Without further thought, Morgan was gone.

Heather jumped when they heard the front door slam.

"You see, I told you he was acting weird. It's not me, but us," She said. Ethan's eyes widened.

"Heather, you did that on purpose?" Ethan asked.

"Spencer couldn't see what I was talking about so I had to get Agent Morgan fried up," She justified.

"Damn, I'll go talk to him," Reid said getting up.

"Spencer, it's pretty bad out there. If he wandered off—"

"Then I will find him," Reid said as he too went out the front door.

"You should have come to me first," Ethan said to Heather as he walked towards the front window. Reid was already gone.

….


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or their characters.**_

* * *

><p>The wind howled fiercely, pushing him left and right, the cold air burned his skin as he continued to push forward, icicles and clumps of snow fell from above falling on top of him trying to force him to turn back. He couldn't see that far ahead of him and after a good thirty minutes, Reid realized that his trail had disappeared. He cursed at himself for not thinking of that earlier. He could have brought something red to help him find his way back.<p>

He shook his head and continued forward. If he continued to walk in a straight line then all he would have to do is turn around. With each step, the snow slowly got deeper. His legs were getting soaked from the cold substance.

"Morgan?" Reid called out hoping Morgan would hear him if he was nearby. Reid grimaced as he looked up. The sun had just about disappeared and that only meant the temperature would drop. Either he would find Morgan and then find shelter, or he would die trying. At the moment finding Morgan didn't seem possible.

He could barely hear anything through the falling snow and howling wind. Reid persevered. He continued forward until he heard something crack and the ground fell from under him.

As soon as the water hit him, he lost his breath. Feeling the stinging water around his body he inadvertly took in a gulp of water. Trying to get his legs to work, he forced them to kick until he was able to get to the surface. Immediately he grabbed for the ice, but it broke.

Loosing feeling in his arms as well, he reached for the edge once more. This time, he was able to get a decent grip as he forced his torso on top of the ice. Tiredly, he kicked his legs over the ice and rolled. Coughing raggedly, he forced himself to move towards the tree line in front of him. He needed to get off that ice. Once at the tree, he continued to cough up the water as he shivered violently. He knew that at this moment, nature was winning.

Morgan had finally cooled off as he headed back towards the cabin. He was cold. In fact, he wondered why he even went out there. Then again the cool air did him some justice. He walked back into the cabin to only be bombarded by Ethan.

"Where's Spencer?" Ethan panicked.

"What do you mean he was here when I left," Morgan said in confusion.

"No he went after you in that storm!" Ethan shouted and Morgan glanced towards Heather who seemed completely distraught and worried.

"How long ago did he leave?" Morgan asked grabbing an extra coat off the coat rack.

"Almost thirty minutes ago!" Ethan said in a panic.

"You guys didn't go after him?" Morgan damn neared growled.

"By the time I got to the front window the kid was gone. We can't lose everyone!" Ethan said matching Morgan's tone.

"Fuck!" Morgan growled as he quickly turned and headed out the front door.

"Turn the heat up so when I get him he can warm up," Morgan ordered.

"Okay, be safe," Ethan stated as Morgan walked out into the cold wintery mix. He tried to think like Reid. If Reid was coming after him, Reid would assume that he went straight ahead. Morgan knew he went diagonally because of the fact that he didn't want to be followed. Oh how he regrets that now.

Morgan quickly started running as he hoped that he went in the right path. However the wind and knee-deep snow slowed him up to a shuffle. He felt like ti would take him forever to find Reid and that is if Reid is even alive to begin with.

That thought alone made Morgan stomp a little faster, breathe a little harder, and pray a little longer. He was starting to feel disorientated with all the snow falling around him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As soon as his head stopped swimming he pushed forward. He couldn't give up. He couldn't leave Reid.

Finally he saw a clearing. But as he approached the clearing, it was pretty obvious that someone was there due to the gaping hole and water. He glanced around what he learned was a river and on the other side was a heap of black, that Morgan knew had to be Reid. However, Morgan couldn't get across the frozen River. If Reid fell through, then he knew he would as well. He couldn't carry Reid over this river. Morgan glanced at the trees. One of them had to be weak enough for him to push over and use as a bridge. But he also needed it to be strong enough to support his and Reid's weight.

"Shit shit shit," Morgan said knowing that time was of essence. Running down the river bank, he knew there had to be a crossing somewhere. About three minutes, he found it. A small fallen tree that he didn't hesitate to use to cross over. Quickly he started running back towards where he was sure he saw Reid and after another three minutes he fell to the ground and flipped Reid over. Automatically he nervously felt for a pulse. Waiting a few seconds, he felt it. It was slow and weak, but it was enough to mean that the kid was still alive. Morgan picked Reid up and tossed him over his shoulder. Quickly, he started running to get back to the crossing to get back into position to head back to the cabin. As soon as he saw the hole in the river, Morgan almost sprinted back towards the cabin, only slowing up when he hit the deep patches of snow. He continued to pray that he'd get back to the cabin in time. Hell he prayed that he would be able to get Reid to a hospital after they get to the cabin.

As soon as the snow wasn't so deep, Morgan started Sprinting again. He remembered certain trees he had picked out on his way up. Something he knew from years of snowstorms in Chicago.

Within the next few minutes, he made it back to the cabin. Immediately, Morgan threw Reid by the fire and ran to the back to grab some warm clothes.

He saw that Heather was following him.

"Call 911 and see if anyone can come out to help us," Morgan said grabbing blankets clothes and towels. He even grabbed a plow dryer. Morgan hurried hack towards Reid where he was happy to see that Ethan was already stripping the boy. Now Morgan was grateful that the man was also a genius.

"We should get him in some luke warm water," Ethan said trying to remain calm.

"But if it'd too warm it could hurt him," Morgan disagreed not wanting to take that chance.

"Okay then let's get some warm water bottles," Ethan stated. "Body heat could also help you know."

Morgan nodded and felt for a pulse. It was still weak and slow, but it didn't get any weaker than it already was.

"So we don't want him to start sweating in fear of him going into after drop, so I think we should move him away from the fire and put him into the bed. You are bigger than the rest of us meaning that you would give off the most heat. Heather said they couldn't get over here and that we should keep doing what we are doing, but I am going to see if I can drive over there. If I can, then I'll come back and we can take him in okay?" Ethan informed. Morgan nodded and picked up Spencer. Quickly he gently placed Reid in the bed. Ethan handed him five water-bottles, but Morgan wasn't 100% sure where he would best place them.

"Two by the neck, one under each arm, and one on the groin, to heat up his major arteries," Ethan stated quickly before walking out of the room. Morgan quickly ran to his room and got out of his cold wet clothing and quickly headed back to Spencer. Gently, he climbed into the bed and wrapped himself around Reid and threw the covers on top of them both. Reid's breathing was beyond slow, but it was the only thing that gave him hope at the moment.

He slowly opened his eyes. At first everything was blurry, but after blinking, everything came into focus. He felt pressure all over his body and weird sensations in some places. He felt lethargic and he couldn't stop shivering. Then he remembered. He went after Morgan. The ice. The moment of drowning and freedom.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Instead he coughed slightly and the pressure on his body moved slightly.

"Spencer?" Reid heard his name being called. Reid tried to swallow in order to gain some composure of his voice.

"Here," He felt a water bottle being pressed to his lips. He took a small sip and swallowed.

"Better?" The voice asked. Reid nodded.

"Thanks," He croaked quietly. Finally the pressure lifted off his body and suddenly he felt cooler. He shivered involuntarily and the pressure came back immediately.

"Still cold," He heard the voice mumbled. Reid closed his eyes and searched for a face to match the voice. Finally he figured it out. Morgan.

"Morgan?" Reid questioned.

"Yeah kid. I'm here. We found you," Morgan said softly.

"Do you hate me?" Reid finally asked. He remembered that Morgan left because of him and Heather, but Reid still couldn't figure out why.

"Wait, what?" He heard Morgan's voice say in disbelief.

"Um… You left. The only logical reason was because of me and Heather," Reid explained quietly.

Morgan sighed.

"Okay kid, it's about to get a little cooler for a second. Would you prefer to sit up?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, please," Reid said in a small voice. Morgan repositioned himself and pulled Reid up and close.

"Okay, I'm going to reach into your shirt and pants. I'm not trying to be creepy, but we put some water bottles there to—"

"Warm up major arteries," Reid finished for him.

"Exactly. Ethan told me that you would not be very mobile today, so…Yeah, I'm just a heater," Moran stated as he pulled out the water bottles from Reid's shirt as well as his pants. "Good thing you had a pair of sweats," Morgan said with a half-hearted laugh.

"Morgan you never answered the question. Do you hate me? Heather? Us? I don't know," Reid said his voice slightly strained. Morgan held his breath for a second. Either he could be honest know or play 20 questions which is Reid's version of an interrogation, given his non-threatening stature.

"Spencer I don't hate you and I don't exactly hate Heather. I may not care for her, but that reason is very personal and I don't think now is the time for me to tell you why," Morgan said deciding that part of the truth is better than none of it.

"I think now is a pretty good time," Reid shivered and Morgan held Reid closer. Morgan shook his head. Now is the moment he might lose Reid for good.

"Okay Spencer. The reason why I've been acting a little strange around you two is… Well…" Morgan couldn't find the strength to say it.

"Go on, Derek," Reid encouraged despite his slight anxiety.

"I um, I have feelings for um… Gosh this is so hard," Morgan grumbled.

"For Heather? Have you two met before?" Reid questioned.

"No Reid. I have feelings for _you_," Morgan blurted out. "There I finally said it. I have feelings for you and I have been on this emotional rollercoaster for the longest time. I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier. After seeing how happy you were with Heather, I just lost it and realized that you and I will never have what you and Heather have," Morgan finally admitted. He felt like a great deal was off his chest and he waited anxiously for Reid's response.

Reid was stunned.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or their characters._**

**"****Reid?" Morgan said slowly. **

**"****Wait what?" Reid said moving away to look at the man. **

**"****I um said that I have feelings for you," Morgan said instantly regretting it. He should have lied this time around. **

**"****You mean as a friend right?" Reid said asking for clarification. **

**"****No I mean more than that—Reid I know you're not that oblivious. You know what I'm saying," Morgan said dryly.**

**"****Yeah I do, but I was hoping that this was one of those moments where my social IQ would fail me. Morgan why didn't you say anything!" Reid said jumping out of the bed, taking Morgan by surprise at the 180 Reid did on the conversation. **

**"****You're mad?" Morgan asked slightly unsure how Reid was taking this. **

**"****Mad? Morgan I'm—I'm… I'm confused! Is this why you've been a really good friend? How long has this been going on?" Reid questioned unsure how he feels about the situation.**

**"****Kid, no. I've always been your friend. Maybe with some aspirations, but I wasn't trying to make you like me," Morgan explained. "I mean, I was your friend first. This just came a little bit after that. Like when you finally relaxed around us," Morgan shrugged. **

**"****That was years ago," Reid said monotonously. **

**"****Exactly, I was just waiting for the right time," Morgan said. **

**"****Right time? Morgan you just allowed me to—to hurt you all these years? You should have said something earlier," Reid said in frustration. **

**"****Why? So if you needed some advice you would know not to go to me because it would hurt me? Kid, that would be worse than you coming to me," Morgan explained trying not to get frustrated as well. **

**"****I don't know how I feel about this," Reid admitted. **

**"****What? You mean you can't be my friend because I like you?" Morgan said slightly insulted. **

**"****No Morgan, I don't know how I feel about this situation! Morgan it was pretty obvious that you couldn't handle me being with someone else. I don't know if you were expecting me to run to you because you're my best friend so everything could work out. I also don't know if I should be happy, sad, or even mad at this situation," Reid explained with a shiver. **

**Morgan got up and placed a small blanket around the boy's shoulders. **

**"****Thanks," Reid mumbled. **

**"****Look Kid, maybe I didn't handle the situation that well. I was going to accept defeat a long time ago, but I always had hope. I couldn't give that up. So I had to try. Plus, it didn't help with Garcia and Prentiss encouraging me," Morgan grumbled. **

**"****Prentiss and Garcia knew?" Reid questioned. "Nevermind, I can see how that happened," Reid admitted. **

**"****Good," Morgan sighed as he watched Reid wrap the blanket tighter around him. "Reid, you're still cold and I think it would be wise for you to get into the bed," Morgan said calmly. **

**"****I'm not done with you yet," Reid pouted which made Morgan want to laugh. **

**"****You don't have to be, Reid. Just try to stay warm before you get sick," Morgan prodded. **

**Reid reluctantly got back into bed, but Morgan knew Reid was not satisfied and still very confused. **

**"****Is there anything else you want to know?" Morgan asked after waiting in silence. Reid simply shook his head. **

**"****No, there's nothing I can actually ask that I don't know the answer to," Reid admitted. **

**"****Well, now that you know the truth I might as well ask you right now," Morgan said watching Reid's expression carefully. He watched as Reid's eyes widened in disbelief. **

**"****Would you go out with me?" Morgan asked and watched as Reid looked at him as if he was insane. "What?" Morgan asked feeling like he did something dumb. **

**"****Derek, are you serious right now?" Reid questioned. When Morgan just stared at him Reid frowned. "I'm sort of in a relationship. I don't exactly want to be in two relationships at the same time," Reid explained. **

**"****I was sort of hoping you'd just leave her," Morgan admitted sheepishly. Reid just pinched the bridge of his nose and flopped back. **

**"****Don't make this harder than it already is Derek," Reid grumbled. **

**"****All you have to do is say bye to her and stay with me," Morgan shrugged. **

**"****What if I don't want to leave her?" Reid asked finally sitting back up. **

**"****That would suck for me," Morgan said feeling his hopes get crushed one by one. Maybe he should've asked at a more opportune time. **

**Reid rose an eyebrow.**

**"****Would you even date a guy?" Morgan questioned trying to find some way to distract Reid from rejecting his offer. **

**"****No…Yes…Maybe? I don't know," Reid answered. **

**"****You should figure it out because it's obvious that I'm not the only guy who is interested in you," Morgan pointed out. **

**"****I've noticed, but I'm in a relationship. There's nothing to figure out," Reid said feeling horrible with himself. **

**"****Are you sure that's what you want?" Morgan questioned. Reid had to see that Heather wasn't a good match for him. Morgan watched as Reid's face turned back to confusion. **

**"****I don't think that girl is worth your time. She's boring, too simplistic. No personality whatsoever. She doesn't have her life planned out. She wants to apply for a job that she could've signed up for at age 20! You care for her, so you're going to leave a job you love to help her live out her dream. It's almost a repeat of JJ and Will, except you're the one who will quit life to take care of the house and she'll be out doing whatever. Is that what you want?" Morgan ranted. **

**"****Wait a minute Derek. First of all you didn't bother to get to know her, secondly, not everyone figures out what they want to do; which we have discussed when you asked me what I would be doing if I wasn't at the BAU. Lastly, maybe I don't want to be at the BAU Morgan. You're a profiler figure it out I've practically spelled it out for you these past two days!" Reid said finally getting upset.**

**Now it was Morgan's turn to watch Spencer in silence. **

**"****I can't handle this," Reid mumbled as he got up and left the room. **

**Morgan stood in the same spot for a moment. Was this the last straw? Did he actually push Reid away? Morgan knew that asking Reid out would either end good or badly. However, a part of him thought Reid would feel the same way. Then again, there was a lot that the kid could be going through. Why is he questioning whether or not he wants to stay with the bureau? What happened?**

**Morgan took a deep breath. He knew he had to think of his next move. He knew Reid was somewhat fragile, but "how much" is the key. **

**There was a knock on the door.**

**"****Yeah," Morgan said so whoever it was can come in. **

**"****Uh, hey," Ethan came peeping through the doorway. **

**"****Hi?" Morgan asked unsure what Ethan wanted. **

**"****Hey, so why did Spencer wake me up and throw me out of the bed and the room? It's four in the morning." Ethan complained.**

**"****Sorry we had a bit of a disagreement," Morgan sighed and felt bad that Ethan got woken up. **

**"****A disagreement? It had to be more than that if he is that upset," Ethan stated raising an eyebrow. **

**"****Oh right. Um, yeah I told him and he didn't take it so well," Morgan said quietly. **

**Ethan nodded in thought. That made sense. **

**"****Why did you tell him this at four in the morning?" Ethan asked in confusion. **

**"****He woke up and told me to tell him why I left. So I told him and at first he was taking it well, but I kind of insulted him and he did a whole 180 on how he took my revelation," Morgan explained. Ethan nodded. **

**"****Dang, I wish I knew how to help you, but… I don't know. Your best bet is to get some sleep while you can," Ethan stated.**

**"****Right, where's Heather?" Morgan asked. **

**"****She was sleeping on the couch because you took her spot, and I don't want to share my bed with her. She might try to kill me in my sleep and Spencer is like a recipe for disaster. I take no chances," Ethan stated before walking out of the room. "Merry Christmas!" **

**Morgan stared at the door questioningly. Ethan was an odd character. **

**Despite it all, he wasn't sure what he should do at this point. If he were Reid, he wouldn't want to see him. However, as Morgan, he would keep trying to talk to the kid. **

**'****Reid needs some time to think things through. If I talk to him, I'm sure he might think that I'm just trying to convince him to do things my way. After all, we all know that Reid is easy to manipulate,' Morgan figured. Morgan walked out of the room and headed to his own room. He would leave.**

**A few hours later Reid finally came out of Ethan's room. He felt childish for running away from Morgan, but he is not good with the whole crush thing and choosing between Heather or Morgan. In fact, Reid never had to choose between two people. Although he chose Heather, when Morgan told him to think about it, he did. **

**Reid still felt cold and realized that it would be that way for a few more hours. He knew Morgan would most likely be in his own room so Reid headed there first. When he opened the door, his heart sank. Morgan was gone. He had pushed Morgan away. **

**Why did he do such a stupid thing? He's a genius and he has a degree in psychology! He should have been able to handle the situation delicately. **

**'****Maybe I didn't understand what was taught,' Reid thought much to his own dismay. **

**"****Spencer, you're still alive?" Reid heard Ethan's voice. Ethan popped into the room and frowned. **

**"****He left?" Ethan questioned even though he could clearly see that Morgan was gone. **

**"****Yeah," Reid said quietly. **

**"****So what now?" Ethan questioned. **

**"****I think it's time to get another PhD," Reid pouted as he walked out of the room.**

**"****You have too many, Dr. Reid," Ethan stated half-heatedly. **

**"****I need another," Reid said glancing at Heather who was still asleep on the couch. **

**"****For what?" Ethan asked already knowing the answer. **

**"****Quit asking questions when you already know the answer," Reid grumbled. He didn't feel like making breakfast, but it was Christmas. **

**"****Hey how about you go sit by the fire and I will make pancakes," Ethan offered. **

**"****I'd prefer a drink," Reid said going into the fridge and grabbing one. **

**"****Don't get drunk now," Ethan warned slightly concerned. **

**"****Are you going to stop me?" Reid challenged before walking out the kitchen. **

**"****Someone's a little grumpy this morning," Ethan said to himself as he started grabbing the ingredients. **

**Reid sat in one of the comforter chairs and curled up as best he could in hopes to stay warm. A part of him wants to go after Morgan, but the other part is telling him that Morgan was officially done with him. Did he overreact? Could he have just pretended to be okay with everything? Should he have just taken Morgan's offer so there wouldn't be any confrontation when the team had another case? It was almost like his future was dependent upon this decision. **

**He jumped from his thoughts when Heather decided to place a blanket on him. **

**"****You seem cold and unhappy. Does it have something to do with that guy?" She questioned. **

**"****Maybe," Reid said quietly. **

**"****Do you mind sharing?" She prodded gently. Reid shook his head. He couldn't talk about Morgan to her. Maybe if it was something positive, but she didn't need to know anything that she could possible use to hurt him. **

**"****I'm sorry. It's not my secret to tell," Reid lied softly. He felt bad that he was now lying to her. He always did his best not to lie to her, but now it seemed pointless. At this moment, everything seemed pointless. **

**"****Alright," She said with a small smile. "Merry Christmas," She added. **

**"****Merry Christmas..." Reid mumbled. "What time would be best to take you to your parent's house," Reid questioned. He hoped it didn't sound like he wanted her gone even though that is how he feels at the moment. **

**"****Um, I'll call a cab. Ethan said that it would be best if you avoided going outside today. The storm has lightened up a bit, so maybe in an hour or so," She shrugged. **

**"****Okay," Reid said slightly glad she wouldn't be around for much longer. He hoped she couldn't sense his happiness, but when he glanced at her, he realized that she suspected it. He looked away slightly ashamed of himself. He was pushing everyone away.**

**"****Hey whatever is going on, you know you can tell me right?" She said trying to get through to him. Reid nodded, but suddenly felt the urge to just speak what's on his mind. **

**"****I guess I can talk about it," Reid said looking back up at her. She smiled and took a seat. **

**"****You and I, won't last much longer," Reid blurted out. He was shocked with himself. That isn't exactly what he thought he would say. He watched as the hurt showed in her eyes. **

**"****What? Why?" She said her voice wavering slightly. He knew she didn't see this coming. "Is it because of that Morgan guy? Did he get to you?" She asked, her sadness turning into anger. Reid thought quickly. **

**"****No, it's just that—that, I want you to live your dreams. I can't leave the country with my mom where she is," Reid stated realizing that he hasn't thought of her within this whole situation. **

**"****Let's bring her with us," Heather almost begged. **

**"****She's a schizophrenic. She'll end up killing you or me," Reid exaggerated slightly. **

**"****It's a chance I'm willing to take, Spencer don't do this. This can't only be about your mother," She said. **

**Reid slowly got up and sat on the coffee table in front of her. **

**"****It's not. It goes way deeper than that and I need to get my life squared away before I can be a part of yours," Reid said taking her hands softly. **

**"****What's wrong?" She asked searching for the answer. Once again, Reid didn't want to put Morgan's business out there, so he decided that maybe it would be about time for her to know a little bit about his past.**

**"****I am addicted to heroine and…Well… That will ruin your chances with the Foreign Service and I'm a wreck and my job is being threatened at this point. I can't make a future with you," Reid half-lied. Maybe pulling the drug thing wasn't the best idea, but it would definitely not break her heart personally. **

**"****What? Why? You're a genius! You can't do something stupid like that! You're supposed to be decent!" She almost shouted. Reid pursed his lips at that. Maybe Morgan was somewhat right. **

**"****Yeah well shit happens, so you're free to walk out the door. In fact, let me pay the taxi driver in advance so I know you'd make it to your parent's house," Reid said getting up and heading back to the comforter leaving her in shock. He smirked. He could be a jerk too. **

**He watched as she got up angrily and stormed to the back. Ethan came out with the pancakes. **

**"****Where's—"**

**"****On her way out too," Reid said taking another swig. **

**"****I think you're a lightweight," Ethan said taking the drink out Reid's hands. **

**"****Hey! No I'm not. Wait what was I drinking anyways?" Reid questioned glancing at the object in Ethan's hands. Reid realized he didn't have his contacts in so looking at the object was worthless. **

**"****Well pal, you just drank a good portion of some Whiskey. When did you stock up this place?" Ethan questioned. He had to admit, Spencer had some good selections in this cabin. **

**"****Um, never. There's this couple about half a mile down the road and the wife is in AA, but she's still having a little trouble. So, her husband drops by and leaves the alcohol she tries to sneak in on the patio out back. Hence the wide variety. You know I don't drink hard-liquor," Reid shrugged closing his eyes. **

**However, Heather made a noisy appearance and practically threw her bag at the front door. **

**"****You're going to regret this," She said mainly to Spencer. **

**"****You want a pancake?" Ethan offered. She looked at him questioningly for a second. **

**"****One thing you haven't learned about me, Heather, is that I don't have regrets. I simply just pick up the broken pieces and move on with my life. So, don't think you're something special in my life. I've had better than you, and there will be someone better than you once you leave," Reid smirked as her anger became more visible. **

**"****You better hope that cab gets here sooner. I think it might be time to shoot up. You know, don't they arrest people who are around the illegal substance too?" Reid asked with a short laugh. Ethan laughed as well and nodded. **

**"****Hell yeah, 'ey, let me hit up on some of that too," Ethan smiled. She stared at the both of them with wide eyes before grabbing her bag and walking out the door. **

**"****I guess she's waiting outside," Ethan smiled. **

**"****I guess she doesn't want me to pay for her ride," Reid frowned. **

**"****You're buzzed. You wouldn't be that harsh if you weren't," Ethan stated. **

**"****True," Reid smiled. "I'll take her plate," Reid said. **

**"****Good because I was going to be mad if I had to eat this. You already know I hate breakfast," Ethan snorted. **

**"****How could I forget," Reid said taking a bite of the pancake. **


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds_**

Morgan had finally made it home. He opened up the front door and realized how cold and lonely the place was. It was almost the complete opposite of Reid's cabin. At least over there is was warm and cozy. You could be alone yet feel perfectly surrounded. The smell of Christmas was non-existence. For once, his home didn't feel like home.

His dog was most likely still with the sitter, so he knew Clooney wasn't coming home anytime soon. It would just be him and maybe the television. Then again, he didn't have to be alone. He knew Prentiss would probably be dying for an excuse to get away from her mother. Could he call with a fake case?

It was worth a shot.

He grabbed his phone and autodialed Emily. On the second ring she picked up.

"Prentiss," She said rather quickly.

"Hey uh we have a case," Morgan lied.

"Really now," Prentiss said in a tone that told Morgan she knew he was lying.

"Yeah, but I understand if you want to spend time with your mother," Morgan said knowing that Prentiss didn't want to be with her mother.

"I'm on my way Hotch," Prentiss said before hanging up. Morgan smiled happily. She played along. After a good ten minutes she texted him if he was at his house. He replied and waited another ten minutes for her to arrive.

"You were pretty close by," Morgan said as he let her in.

"Yeah well, when you are the one choosing the place to have a classy Christmas party, of course it will be close to your job," Prentiss said automatically taking off her shoes.

"How was hanging with your mom?" Morgan asked.

"One of you guys couldn't have called any sooner," Prentiss said shaking her head. "And why are you here? Garcia told me you were spending Christmas with Reid? I'm glad you two worked everything out. I thought I was going to have to be mad at you for a while," Prentiss admitted with a nod.

"Well we did work everything out, but you might as well get mad at me again because I ruined everything once more," Morgan admitted. Prentiss frowned at the news.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Prentiss asked sitting across from Morgan.

"Well I finally did what you guys wanted and told him," Morgan explained. Prentiss looked at him in surprise.

"No," She said quietly. "What happened when he found out? Wait, how did you tell him? Details are needed. Good thing you called me this is practically a case now," Prentiss rambled in thought.

"Well, believe it or not, but Reid actually has a girlfriend. One that he's actually comfortable around. So of course I get a little jealous, but I guess I let it get out of hand and of course Reid's cabin is in the freakin' woods so you know I left and he followed, but Reid sucks at navigation so he gets lost. I find him practically dead in that storm. Next day he's alive and BAM! I tell him," Morgan summarized quickly. Prentiss stared at him for a few seconds.

"Did he ask you to tell him?" Prentiss said trying to break it down.

"Well yeah, he wanted to know why I left. I mean, I wasn't going to leave for good. I knew he would come after me so I went in a non-Derek Morgan direction," Morgan shrugged.

"Okay, so basically you almost got him killed and he wanted to know why you did what you did. So you told him that you liked him. What happened after that?" Prentiss asked.

"Well, he did the one thing that he always does. Asked me why I didn't tell him. He was bothered by the fact that he was probably hurting me inadvertly," Morgan admitted.

"So he wasn't mad. Just concerned," Prentiss said in confusion.

"Yeah well, then I decided to insult his girlfriend, and then him," Morgan said shaking his head. "Then I asked him out and he looked at me like I was crazy. I basically asked him to leave her," Morgan frowned.

"Ooh that wasn't a good move on your side Derek. How did he take that?" She wondered trying to think of a way to fix the issue before they all head back to work.

"He didn't. The last thing he said to me was that he couldn't handle this. He left. So while he locked himself in a room, I packed up and came here. I figured that I had finally broken the camel's back," Morgan sighed.

"So you haven't see him ever since that last argument?" Prentiss clarified.

"Yeah, I haven't. I mean, what I said about his girlfriend was wrong, and I sort of ignored some of the things he was trying to tell me. I don't know Prentiss. Something was wrong with him ever since that last day of work. I saw it, Ethan sort of knew it, and Reid wouldn't divulge in the information," Morgan complained.

"Okay look, I'm going to talk to JJ. Maybe she could get through to Reid," Prentiss said calmly.

"Does JJ even know?" Morgan asked quietly.

"About you? Um, I don't know, but I don't think she'd care. She might find it exciting and tragic. You know, JJ's a sucker for romance," Prentiss shrugged. Morgan nodded in agreement, but still couldn't get the weird feeling out of his stomach. He wasn't sure what it was, but something bad was coming and he could just feel it. His mom always told him to be conscious of his instincts. He only wish he knew what it was about.

"Well, I don't want to ruin her Christmas. Maybe we can wait," Morgan said as his phone rang. He picked it up and immediately frowned.

"Or not," Morgan said hanging up the phone.

"Was that Reid? Is he in trouble?" Prentiss said already standing.

"No no, relax. That was just Hotch. We have a case," Morgan said before Prentiss turned into superwoman.

"Oh. Ooh," Prentiss drew out in an awkward fashion.

"This is going to be awkward," Prentiss said.

"Yeah. It is," Morgan said as he called his sitter. Clooney may need a few more days.

One by one, they filed into the Conference room. Morgan was slightly nervous to see Reid. He practically ditched and now they have to see each other after a couple hours of fighting. After a good ten minutes Reid finally walked in. They all couldn't help but take in his slightly haggard appearance.

"Okay, the case in New York, so it's not that long of a flight. But apparently we have a serial killer ruining the holiday season for five families," Garcia informed as the pictures of five women came onto the screen.

"Five? Why are they just now calling us?" Morgan asked looking at the pictures of the victims.

"Well that is because victim number two and three seemed completely different than numbers one, four and five. They then realized that there was a small signature on each victim," Garcia said as she hit the button.

"Victims one, four, and five were already dead and the family had a funeral. When police checked their grave, our killer's actual victim was found in the grave. Victims two and three were not in someone else's grave, but they had on the clothes from the dead people he dug up," Garcia said looking at the slightly confused faces of the team.

"Wait, what?" JJ questioned.

"Basically, our unsub dug up some graves of men and women who had just died in effort to hide his own murder. He kept their clothes to make the already dead people lay naked. However, he just put those clothes on non-hidden victim's two and three to make it seem like a different MO," Reid explained. JJ nodded in understanding.

"So the question is, what other graves has he dug up to place bodies in," Prentiss said.

"Or how long has he been doing this? It's pretty obvious that he's had some practice given that no one has caught him dig up the graves," Rossi explained.

"So our unsub is organized, skilled, and physically built for the demands of each victim," Hotch said with a frown.

"Is it possible for our guy to work as a grave digger?" JJ asked looking at them all.

"Could be. That would make sense given his skill," Morgan agreed.

"What do you think Reid?" Rossi called out. They all looked at Reid who seemed strangely over-relaxed.

"About who are unsub is?" Reid questioned slowly.

"Yes Reid," Hotch said wondering what in the hell was different about the id today.

"Um well for all I know he could just be some hella buff dude who reads the obituary. Hell, he probably works in the funeral home. Brings the body to work. When it's time to transport the body switch them out," Reid shrugged. He actually felt really good today, but he hoped the slight buzz would go away. He gave them a sweet smile when they proceeded to stare him.

"That's actually not a bad hypothesis," Prentiss finally said.

"It does make sense," JJ agreed as well.

"Okay Garcia, search for people who work in funeral homes and who worked at the funerals," Hotch stated.

"Reid, work on a geographical profile, Morgan you can help him. JJ and Prentiss I want you to talk to the families. Rossi and I will visit the dumpsites," Hotch finalized.

"What about the ME?" Morgan asked.

"Right now, Reid's our ME," Hotch stated and Reid looked up.

"What happened to ME?" Reid asked.

"She was one of the victims who was found dead. So, um, no other Medical examiner wanted to take the case, because she was our latest victim and he left a note," Garcia explained.

"Well that should have been stated during the brief," Reid frowned as Garcia handed him the note.

"She was so sweet. What a shame she was working on her fate," Reid read aloud. He nodded.

"That was kind of creative," Reid admitted gaining curious looks from his team members.

"So, we have a profile. Let's get to the jets. Wheels up in 20," Hotch stated. Most of the team members got up, except for Hotch and Reid. JJ ruffled Reid's hair as she walked out, giving Hotch a pleading look.

"Reid what's going on?" Hotch questioned softly. He didn't want to scare Reid, although he couldn't help but follow JJ's instruction. Sometimes she knew Reid better than anyone else.

"What's going on is that I may have drank before you called about this case. I'm not fully here, Hotch," Reid admitted. Hotch nodded.

"Did you drive here?" Hotch questioned his eyes narrowing.

"Hotch I'm not inebriated," Reid defended.

"Reid, you could have hurt someone," Hotch said getting sterner. "You're judgment isn't at its best."

"But Hotch, I didn't drive," Reid said and Hotch's face steeled slightly.

"Are you lying Agent Reid," Hotch demanded.

"No, I hate driving in the snow. I had a friend drive me. But I'm not drunk. I just wanted you to know that," Reid smiled. He knew he was annoying Hotch and frankly he didn't care.

"Reid can you work this case. It depends on whatever you find," Hotch questioned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, sure I can work the case. I just have to get as much data as I can before he decides to kill me," Reid said as he frowned at the prospect of that happening.

"That is why I have Morgan helping you. If anything happens I know he is the most capable of handling the situation," Hotch said knowing that Reid wasn't exactly the biggest threat physically for some of the unsubs.

"Okay," Reid agreed.

"Now, don't ever scare me like that again Reid. I literally thought you drove here," Hotch reprimanded.

"You didn't look scared Hotch. You seemed, ready to fire me," Reid admitted.

"Good," Hotch said before standing up. Reid stood up too and followed Hotch out of the conference room.

Reid wasn't thrilled at the prospect of having to work with Morgan, but he will try. After all, the lives of future victims and justice for current victims are more important at the moment.

They sat on the plane, most of them brooding at the fact that they had to leave their families for Christmas.

JJ sat next to Reid and Prentiss joined. Morgan decided to pretend to listen to music while Hotch and Rossi discussed the case.

"So how was your break coming along before you got here," JJ asked. Prentiss still hadn't had the chance to tell her.

"Yeah Reid, you seem a little off this morning," Prentiss admitted.

"Oh yeah, well this break wasn't so bad. Maybe the worst part about it was being called in," Reid admitted. Prentiss rose her eyebrows at that.

Morgan, who was sitting behind them frowned at that.

"Why do you say that Spence?" JJ chuckled.

"Because I'm not exactly in my right mind to be doing this," Reid stated with a shrug.

"Explain," Prentiss prodded.

"Well, some things may have happened a bit earlier and so I may have had something to drink and now I'm comfortably buzzed," Reid explained not caring that he just admitted that. He was more surprised with himself. He was quieter when he showed up to work high, now it was like he had no reservations.

"Wait why were you drinking? Did something bad happen?" JJ asked. Reid simply shrugged.

"I don't know if I can say it was bad," Reid said in thought.

"What happened?" Prentiss prodded knowing exactly why Reid should have had a bad morning.

"Well remember when I told you guys that if it got serious then I would tell you?" Reid asked. JJ nodded getting happy. She knew it would get serious!

"Well, it was serious and I dumped her like she was worth nothing. The worst part is that I told her she was nothing. I was really happy saying that to her, but now, I feel kind of bad—not really," Reid said wondering why he was even telling them this.

"Wait… Reid… Were you drinking before you dumped her?" JJ asked.

Reid nodded.

"Reid, no! You have to go back to her. Tell her before she takes you seriously," JJ gasped. Reid couldn't mess this up.

"I don't know, if she believed him then maybe she wasn't worth it," Prentiss said secretly trying to keep Reid from going back to the other woman.

"She really wasn't. I told her I was a drug addict and I think she would have left me if I hadn't left her. If she couldn't deal with me being on drugs then it really would have been a waste of my time," Reid explained.

"Wait… Why did you say that?" JJ asked wondering if Reid hasn't been telling them something.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we all know I was a druggie a while back. One major trigger would have me back in that life and if she can't handle it, then she would just leave me. So, I just decided that she wasn't worth it," Reid explained. JJ nodded slightly relieved. She was also slightly proud. Spencer wasn't exactly broken up about it and he seemed just fine.

"Wait was Morgan there to see this? I know he was staying with you over the break right?" Prentiss questioned innocently.

"He was?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, Morgan's plane got cancelled due to the snow storm," Prentiss informed.

"Oh," JJ said in surprise.

"Yeah, Morgan wasn't there when it happened. He had just left," Reid said vaguely. He knew not to go into details. He knew that Prentiss knew about Morgan's feelings, but Reid wasn't going to explain it to JJ.

"Wow," JJ said running a hand through her hair. "You've really got your life figured out," JJ smiled ruffling Reid's hair once more.

Morgan listened and felt the hope slowly come back. Reid left Heather and that could only be of two reasons. One, what he had told Reid actually sank in. Two, Reid most likely reciprocated the feelings. He smiled as the ladies chatted on and Reid spouted a few facts that gave them way too much information on the current subject. Eventually the plane landed and Morgan found himself alone with Reid in an SUV.

It was too quiet for Morgan, but he also didn't want to turn on music. If Reid decided to talk to him, then the music would only be a barrier. He wasn't sure what Hotch wanted them to do first, so he decided to ask Reid.

"So do you want to start with the geographical profile or the autopsy?" Morgan queried.

"I can do them at the same time," Reid answered staring out the window. Morgan sighed. Reid wasn't acting the same. He had ruined it when he told him.

"How's Heather?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know, why don't you call her and ask," Reid snapped. "Oh sorry about that. I didn't mean to snap," Reid apologized making Morgan's head spin.

"I know you guys broke up," Morgan finally stated.

"Of course you do Morgan," Reid said dryly still staring out the window.

"I think we have to talk about this," Morgan said pulling over.

"I think that you should keep driving before our unsubs drives by us and starts shooting," Reid said folding his arms across his chest.

"Not until we figure this out," Morgan said taking the key from the ignition. Reid glared at Morgan not wanting to talk about anything. Was it enough that Morgan had left? Now he wanted to tell him why he left? Reid knew he was being a jerk to Morgan. He didn't need Morgan confirming it and making him feel worse about himself.

"What is there to figure out? You said you like me and—"

"And you said no because you were dating Heather," Morgan reminded. "Did you leave her because of me?" Morgan asked. Reid wanted to die at this very moment. He did not want to have this conversation.

"Morgan, you were part of the reason, okay?" Reid admitted and huffed.

"Why? Was it something I said?" Morgan asked automatically regretting it as Reid stared at him blankly.

"Okay so it was something I said," Morgan said holding his hands up in defeat.

"Can we just go? I'd like to find something that may help this case before another girl dies. I mean unless you want to explain to Hotch why you kept me from doing my job," Reid said holding Morgan's stare until he put the key back into the ignition.

"At least you're talking to me," Morgan mumbled and Reid simply rolled his eyes, but deep down he was slightly glad that Morgan was still talking to him too.

They rode the rest of the way in silence and Reid finally got to the lab. He was secretly excited to do this. It was completely different for the geographical profiles that he did case after case. He smiled as he looked at the different tools and Morgan simply watched the younger man as he did whatever he figured would help solve the case.

Morgan was awed by the way Reid worked. I was almost the kid had a sickening glee. Morgan wondered how Reid didn't cringe at what he was doing. I t was almost as if Reid didn't realize that there were once people.

"Did you find anything?" Morgan asked feeling like he was ruining Reid's perfect little world.

"Um, maybe," Reid admitted. "But everything I've found will be sent up," Reid admitted as he turned to the geographical profile and placed the pins on them.

"Um, Reid when did you start on that?" Morgan asked.

"When you saw me writing, that's when I was working on it," Reid admitted as he began covering up each body.

"So when did you learn how to do that?" Morgan asked. "Was there a class?"

Reid thought for a moment and shook his head.

"No, I've never taken a class. I think Hotch just has too much faith in me. Maybe the PhD in chemistry," Reid shrugged. He didn't know what Hotch was thinking, but Reid definitely liked doing what he just did. That's what his next degree would be based on. Then again, he knew it would take years to pull that off. Then again, Reid could probably do all of it within a few months. He has the memory and speed to get it done.

Morgan chuckled at Reid's revelation and nodded.

"That is quite possible. What did you find?" Morgan asked.

"Hair, fibers, and I tested some blood, took a few swabs. It appeared that there was some type of asphyxiation. And one of the girls was buried alive," Reid informed.

"Are you serious Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Yup. Another had broken blood vessels across her face so, she died of asphyxiation, but he didn't strangle her, when I looked in her trachea I found some cloth which is also being sent up," Reid explained. "This guy fixates on the throat. The question is why?" Reid said as they walked out of the lab. However, Reid was slightly leery about being outside of the lab. With the unsub killing people who help on the case, Reid didn't exactly feel safe just walking around. He also didn't like how easy going Morgan was being. For some reason he felt that with one distraction the unsub could kill them both. Then again he already had what he found being sent up, so if the unsub kidnaps him, there's a chance that he would be found about a day later. If not, then he dies. Not that big of a deal.

They got back in the car, and the tense silence loomed over them. Reid hated it and he tried his best to act like everything was perfectly fine. He had to try. This was his job.

"When are we going to go back to normal?" Morgan questioned keeping his eyes on the road.

"Normal? I don't know what you're talking about," Reid said feigning ignorance.

"Reid don't do this," Morgan begged quietly.

"If we both pretend that anything this week happened, then everything will be normal," Reid suggested.

"No Kid, I can't do that," Morgan frowned.

"Then don't be surprised by my silence," Reid mumbled.

"Kid, do you just have something against me?" Morgan asked stopping the car once more. Reid looked at him and smirked.

"What could I have against you Morgan? I mean, our friendship for the past few years were most likely you just flirting or trying to charm me or whatever method you use to pick up those chicks at the club. Maybe I'm against you thinking that I would just walk away from a relationship to be with you. Then again, I ended up walking away. Maybe I'm just against this situation because you may have forgotten the fact that we work together and now our jobs are based on how mature we act about this situation. Ignorance is bliss," Reid ranted hoping Morgan would finally get the message.

"Reid, I wasn't faking our friendship all those years and I wouldn't treat you the same way I treat the people I meet at the club. I'm sorry that I ruined your relationship—"

You didn't ruin it Morgan, you just made it end faster," Reid grumbled. "You were right about her in a sense," Reid admitted. He couldn't let Morgan think he ruined his happiness.

"Then why are you so pissed at me?" Morgan asked upfront. "This time I want an answer."

"Morgan I'm not even pissed at you. I'm pissed at myself, so if you don't mind letting me enjoy my personal hell, I'd like to get back to it," Reid finalized ending their conversation. Morgan was beyond frustrated. He couldn't understand Reid at all. He knows Hotch roomed them together as always, but how was he even going to function with Reid giving him the cold shoulder.

Once again Morgan started driving. That's when he realized the car behind him.

"We're being followed," Morgan said trying to act like he hasn't noticed. Reid simply nodded as Derek started driving towards the Police station.

"It's a 2003 Ford," Reid said glancing at the side mirror before looking straight ahead. "Can you get a look at the person driving it?" Reid asked.

"No it's the windows are tinted to dark," Morgan admitted before parking in front of the station. Reid watched as the vehicle passed them by and absorbed the license plate number like a sponge.

"Please tell me you got it," Morgan begged.

"Yup I do," Reid said getting out of the SUV.

Morgan got out as well and quickly got to Reid's side. If the unsub was after Reid, then he needed to make sure Reid stayed safe.

"I never did say thank you," Reid said as they walked through the station.

"For what?" Morgan asked.

"For saving my life," Reid admitted.

"Oh, you don't have to thank me for that kid," Morgan admitted.

"I know, but I just think that you should know that I'm grateful for it, despite the way things are," Reid said entering the conference room before Morgan could say anything. Morgan held in the frustration. One moment Reid was friendly, the next it was like he was mad again. Morgan wasn't sure where they stood any more.

Morgan walked in and saw Hotch.

"We were followed, Reid knows the license plate number and He found some things in the autopsy room," Morgan informed quietly.

"What about the geographical profile?" Hotch asked.

"He did that too," Morgan informed.

"One more thing," Hotch said before Morgan could walk away.

"I've noticed that there's a rift between you and Reid. I advise that you guys fix it before I have to," Hotch informed. Morgan nodded feeling his stomach drop at the prospect. He walked over to Prentiss who was reading some notes on the families.

"Where's JJ?" Morgan asked.

"She is still talking with the Turner family," She said as she watched Hotch and Rossi walk out of the room.

"Prentiss where's JJ?" Reid questioned.

"Turner family," Prentiss said and Reid nodded heading out.

"So how was it?" Prentiss asked now that they were alone.

"I don't know, he's confusing the hell out of me. One second it's like we're friends, the next we are strangers," Morgan admitted. "I don't know how much longer I can do this little dance with him. I feel like he doesn't want to fix at least our friendship."

"Maybe he doesn't know what to feel or what to do. I mean you told him you liked him. You insulted his now ex-girlfriend, and mind you he's been drinking. He probably just wants things to go back to normal," Prentiss said putting down the file and turning to Morgan.

"I don't think things can go back to normal when your best friend admits they have feelings for you. What am I supposed to do? Pretend it never happened?" Morgan asked.

"No Morgan. You need to get him to talk in a non-hostile environment. Maybe you keep bringing up this conversation at the wrong time. How about tonight when you two can actually scream at each other and bro it out, or whatever boys do when they fight," Prentiss shrugged.

"I just don't want to lose him," Morgan admitted.

"Lose who?" JJ questioned walking in.

"Reid was looking for you," Prentiss informed.

"Oh yeah, he found me. Now who are we talking about," JJ questioned as she sat down.

"Might as well tell her now," Prentiss said mainly to herself. "We are talking about Reid. If you haven't noticed there's something going on between Reid and Morgan."

"Yeah I noticed. Morgan is this still from the other day?" JJ asked.

"No, this was from today. Me and Reid sort of had another argument," Morgan admitted.

"Over what? Reid and I have little arguments all the time, but we are never get mad at each other," JJ frowned.

"Well Reid could never be mad at you, but I told Reid something that I should have kept to myself," Morgan said vaguely.

"No, you told him. It's what needed to be done," Prentiss disagreed.

"What did you tell him?" JJ asked feeling nervous. There are some things that could absolutely hurt the boy, and she prayed that Morgan didn't say or do any of those.

"I told him I had feelings for him and then insulted his girlfriend and then tried to get him to go out with me," Morgan explained feeling ashamed of himself. JJ looked at Morgan in shock. That was the most bizarre thing she's heard all day.

"No way," JJ said in disbelief.

"Yup, and he's pretty pissed at me and I still can't find out what the true reason is! I know it can't be just about me insulting Heather or basically asking him to cheat," Morgan said running a hand over his head. He couldn't even focus on the case.

"Yeah Morgan. Spence is mad at you for more than just that, and you know I love you, but he has a right to be pissed," JJ said patting Morgan on the shoulder.

"You know why he's mad at me?!" Morgan jumped up in surprise.

"You may be Spence's best friend, but he's like the brother I never thought I wanted," JJ admitted before giving him a sweet smile and walking off.

"JJ help a brother out!" Morgan begged.

"Sorry, I'm helping my other one," She admitted before walking out the room.

Prentiss sat there laughing. Morgan simply sat back down.

"How come she always picks his side," Morgan grouched causing Prentiss to laugh a little more.

"Reid's the baby. He'll always win," Prentiss said grabbing another file.

"Give me one," Morgan said snatching the file out of her hands. He would just have to wait until that night.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**_

They finally called it a night. Hotch decided to let his people go free for the night until 8 am the next morning. Reid was happy for the slight buzz to wear off and he was able to truly analyze different materials to help build a more solid profile.

He sat down with JJ who was nibbling on a carrot. Something he always found amusing yet weird.

"So Spence, feeling pretty good?" She said grabbing another carrot.

"Never been better, how are you?" Reid questioned wondering how long it would take for her to eat her carrots.

"I'm alright. I mean I'm tired because Henry decided that he had to stay up to get a glimpse of Santa, which our neighbor did so wonderfully," JJ admitted with a smile. Reid smiled at the image of a little Henry bothering JJ all night for "Santa."

"That's really sweet," Reid said and JJ fake choked on her carrot.

"Next year, Sir, you can stay up with Henry while Will tries to find someone to be Santa so we can go to bed," JJ said throwing a carrot at him.

"Hey, it'll be just my luck that Henry find's out that it's not Santa," Reid said tossing the carrot back at her.

"True," She agreed and reached for another one. There was a moment of silence except the random crunch of carrots and JJ decided that now might be a great time to bring up Morgan.

"So, you and Morgan," She said raising an eyebrow.

"Me and Morgan what," Reid said hesitantly.

"You never told me that he asked you out or whatever it is that Morgan does," JJ said getting Reid's attention.

"Does the whole team know about this?" Reid asked incredulously.

"Nope, only the young people. We don't want to bring Hotch or Rossi into this," JJ said glancing around for any familiar faces. Reid nodded in disbelief. No privacy whatsoever.

"So, you turned him down," JJ smiled sadly.

"It was the right thing to do at the moment," Reid shrugged stealing a carrot.

"At that moment, though. Would you have said yes if you weren't with that girl, who you've never told me her name?" JJ inquired, folding her hands under her chin.

"Her name is Heather, and I don't know if I would have said yes even if I wasn't with her. Morgan is kind of scary. I mean he's big, has a temper, and I don't think he's the faithful type," Reid explained.

"So at least you've officially thought of it," JJ smiled brightly.

"Of course I thought about it. There were a couple of times where I've noticed he was being kind of different around me, but I just brushed it off as me not knowing any social queues," Reid said leaning back in the booth.

JJ sighed in thought. Reid had thought about it, and his answer was an overall no. How would Morgan deal with that? How can a friendship evolve from a rejection? Then again, Reid does have the right to say no. Does Morgan actually deserve someone like Reid? She knew Reid was a bit different from other men. Reid actually needs understanding. Someone who's willing to listen to his pointless rambles. Someone who can stimulate the kid mentally not just emotionally and physically. She doesn't want Reid to waste his time, but she also wants him to be happy. Despite the fact that he rejected Morgan's offer, she knew if Morgan pushed all the right buttons, Reid could actually change his mind. The problem is, she doesn't want Reid to regret it.

"Spence, could you even see yourself happy with Morgan?" JJ questioned. That's the only question she thought that truly mattered.

"I can see myself being happy with Morgan, but I can also see myself doing everything I can to get away from him. It's conflicting and just… No," Reid finalized.

"Are you still mad about—"

"Yes and one day I will get over it," Reid admitted. "I don't know, maybe today. He actually asked me out and I said no. There's no point in holding in the anger. But I sort of feel like this is payback to him," Reid admitted.

"And we will drink to that!" JJ said holding up a glass of water.

"If we weren't on the job I'd criticize you," Reid admitted as they taped glasses.

"I think you're turning into an alcoholic," JJ giggled.

"Well, I'll make sure to sign up for AA when it gets out of hand," Reid admitted.

"You're just stressed Spence, no worries," She smiled patting his hand.

"Thanks," Reid said gratefully. "Now, are you done with your carrots? They're about to close," Reid said and JJ realized that they were the only two in the small diner.

"Oh," JJ laughed. "Do you know how much the carrots are?" She whispered.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it," Reid said dropping a twenty on the table.

"That's more than enough," JJ argued.

"They could have went home early if we had left," Reid stated as he opened the door for her.

JJ simply chuckled as they walked down the street. She was slightly nervous about walking in the dark at an hour not many people were out. She glanced over to Reid who seemed perfectly fine with the situation. However, she didn't bother to ask. Him staying calm seemed reassuring, but with each car that passed them, she felt more and more nervous. The ones that slowed down freaked her out the most. When they reached the hotel she finally relaxed.

"You know we were safer out there than in here," Reid stated and she stared at him.

"Thanks for helping my nerves Spence," She said sarcastically.

"Hey, I took us by all the traffic cameras. No matter what, if anything had happened, it would have been caught on tape," Reid informed as they walked to the elevator.

"Well why is it more dangerous in here. There's more people," JJ wondered.

"Well there's the possibility of the stairwell had the elevator been broken, people are afraid to come out with information, and lastly someone can come into you're room if they have access to the hotel universal room key," Reid stated and suddenly JJ didn't feel so safe.

"So they can come in while I'm sleeping?" She asked.

"Yup, but you have Prentiss and Prentiss is kind of scary with a gun, not to mention you could totally hurt them with your ninja moves," Reid reminded her and she laughed.

"Thanks Spence. You really know how to compliment women," She giggled.

"I try," Reid smiled as he walked her to her room. After a nice farewell he headed to his own room. He walked in as quietly as he could, but when he turned around, there seemed to be no need. Morgan was wide awake and waiting for him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Morgan asked.

"I was out with JJ," Reid said shutting the door behind him.

"This late at night? Do you know what could have happened to you two out there? You should have called," Morgan said as he began to pace the room. Reid's eyes narrowed. Since when did he have to start answering to Morgan? Morgan was not Hotch. Reid doesn't have to say a thing to Morgan.

"I'm taking a shower and I'm going to bed," Reid stated simply as he walked towards his bag to grab his clothes.

"No you're not. We are going to talk," Morgan insisted.

"Ha!" Reid said humorlessly. "I love how you're talking to me as if there's something between us, because we don't have anything to talk about," Reid admitted and Morgan wanted to strangle the younger man for just one second. Reid knew it too. He saw it in Morgan's eyes. Reid grabbed his clothes and simply went into the bathroom. Morgan growled in frustration, but he sat back down. JJ said he deserved Reid's wrath, but Morgan needed to know why. He had to know why or he wouldn't focus on a damned thing.

After a good fifteen minutes Reid came out of the bathroom. Morgan's breath caught in his throat as he watched Reid walk out in his sweats still dripping from the shower. Reid caught him staring and Morgan automatically tried to hide it. Reid automatically felt self-conscious.

"Sorry Spencer," Morgan decided to apologize.

"It's okay," Reid said quietly. Morgan frowned in confusion, now he was with the softer Reid. Why is there two sides to this kid? Maybe the shower helped Reid cool off a bit.

"Can we please talk?" Morgan said softly. Reid sighed.

"Well since you asked kindly," Reid mumbled as he sat on the bed and tapped for Morgan to join him. Slightly elated and nervous Morgan sat on the bed as well.

"Still cold?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, it'll last for maybe another day, but it should be gone soon," Reid stated.

"Yeah, kid. Ethan hired me to keep you warm and you ran away from me," Morgan said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think my head was practically spinning by that point," Reid admitted as Morgan got closer.

"Yeah kid, sometimes your mind just needs to slow down," Morgan pointed out and Reid nodded in agreement.

"You're right," Reid agreed. "So what do you want to talk about?" Reid asked wanting to get this conversation over with.

"Please don't get upset, but I want to talk to you about us," Morgan said slowly. Reid took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay," Reid said.

"Are you against me liking another guy? I just have to know, so if I'm bothering you that way, I can just stop," Morgan said hoping that Reid wasn't against him for that. He was praying that Reid would not hate him.

"Morgan never. That isn't even on my mind. Okay?" Reid said making sure Morgan understood.

"Are you sure? I just feel like you've hated me ever since I told you," Morgan asked looking away.

"Morgan I'd rather kill a puppy than to hate you for being interested in men or women—okay not really I can never kill a puppy, but I'd kill myself. There, now I won't hurt anything but myself," Reid rambled slightly. Morgan looked at him dubiously.

"Then why do I feel all this animosity coming from you?" Morgan asked still not quite believing Reid.

"You see Derek, I don't hate you. I am angry at you, but for different reasons that have stemmed from a long time ago, and you telling me this, sort of just brought it back and frankly I want nothing to do with you," Reid explained and Morgan felt the words cut through him like a blade. Reid saw the hurt etched on Morgan's face and Reid looked away. Sometimes honesty was a killer.

"What did I do to you?" Morgan asked unable to think of anything he did that could hurt the kid. He didn't understand what he had done to Reid.

"Exactly, you don't even know!" Reid exclaimed quietly.

"Reid I am so lost right now. I was not born with a damn-near perfect memory of the past," Morgan said holding in his frustration. He wasn't going to ruin this conversation.

"Two years three months six days five hours and ten minutes ago, you practically did what I'm doing right now. Slowly hurting you," Reid said with an extreme calm and for a second there, Reid seemed like an unsub.

"Wait what?" Morgan asked involuntarily moving back slightly.

"You, I, and JJ were out for dinner. You accidentally flirted with me and JJ called you out on it. Do you remember what you said?" Reid questioned dangerously low. Morgan tried to think, but he couldn't remember it to save his life.

"No Reid I don't," Morgan whispered.

"You said, that if you were interested in men, I would be the last person you'd ever get with. Then you proceeded to say that between the two of us, it would be me who would even think about dating another man. Finally, you stated that liking another guy was the worst and most disgusting thing that any man could ever do," Reid said repeating every word Morgan had said perfectly.

Morgan remembered now. He was trying to keep his cover, but why did that bother Reid so much? Reid's not even interested in men.

"Reid why does that bother you so much? I can understand the first part, but the rest?" Morgan questioned.

"Well you see, we didn't go out for a small social visit, Morgan. I actually wanted to talk to you because I sort of liked this _guy_ and well, JJ thought that I should tell you since you were my best friend. However I ended up feeling like shit about myself for a year a ten months. Then, I met Heather and I felt better," Reid explained. "So I'm sorry for being pissed at you for making me hate myself more than I already did back then for no absolute reason."

Morgan was shocked. No, he was more than shocked. His heart practically stopped. When did this happen? His head was swimming with thoughts.

"You're not…" Morgan said and Reid stared at him quizzically.

"What?" Reid asked.

"That's not true, Reid you've only dated women," Morgan said shaking his head furiously. He couldn't believe.

"You see Morgan, that's what I wanted to tell you two years ago, but then you helped me change my mind, so I kept that secret to myself and JJ," Reid finalized.

"Wait so you dated guys?" Morgan questioned still trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"Well mostly women since you made me feel bad about myself," Reid admitted.

"But what about the guy," Morgan questioned.

"I never saw him again. Truth is, I should have listened to JJ and just do what I want, but I actually looked up to you. If I even suspected that you were a little bent I'd probably would have even liked you," Reid admitted.

Morgan sat their dumbfounded.

"Now if I had to choose a guy. It would either be Ethan or Hotch," Reid admitted and Morgan's face twisted into disgust.

"What the fuck? Hotch? Are you being serious right now? I can understand Ethan, but Hotch?" Morgan asked. Morgan saw Hotch as Reid's father figure and the thought of father and son… Morgan internally winced.

Reid nodded.

"Hotch knows that I go both ways and when I spoke to him about it three months ago, he helped me feel better about myself and he secretly won a piece of my heart. So, don't judge because even though he isn't my best friend, he's been a more accepting friend than you have," Reid said flopping back.

"Spencer I'm sorry. I was just trying to stay concealed. I thought you guys were figuring me out," Morgan tried to explain getting closer to Reid, who was merely staring at the ceiling.

"Morgan, you were trying to justify to yourself that you didn't like other men," Reid said quietly. "You just hurt me in the process and that hurt eventually turned into anger."

Morgan felt his heart break at the revelation. He had hurt the one person he only wanted to help. He helped Reid lose some of his confidence. In a way, Morgan was just as bad as the bullies that had tormented Reid back in the day. He watched as Reid turned away from him. Somehow, Morgan saw it as Reid's final goodbye. After a couple of minutes of silence, Morgan realized that Reid had fell asleep.

Morgan quietly got up and placed the extra blanket over Reid. Morgan got into his bed and turned off the light and fell asleep. After ten minutes, Reid sat up in his bed. Maybe JJ was partially right, but he needed a drink and he was going to get one. If it became a habit, he would just find some help. Reid tossed on some converse and grabbed his cellphone and room key and quietly walked out of the room. He quickly made his way out of the hotel and down the street to the bar. He sat at the bar stool and got the first of many drinks….

"Where's Reid?" Hotch questioned as he saw Morgan walk into the lobby.

"He wasn't there when I woke up. I thought he may have gotten breakfast with JJ or you," Morgan frowned when he realized that JJ was sitting there slightly worried.

"He won't pick up his phone," JJ said nervously. She remembered what he told her about people breaking into the hotel rooms at night, but he was with Morgan nothing bad could have happened with him around.

Rossi came in and shut his phone.

"We have another body," Rossi admitted and Morgan's stomach dropped. Was this the bad feeling his gut was telling him?

"Wait was the victim a female?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, but they think this one was another person who was already dead," Rossi explained.

"Okay, Morgan you and Prentiss go to the dumpsite. Rossi you and I will talk to the police about our profile. JJ, look for Reid, but don't take any chances," Hotch ordered. They all nodded and split up. However Morgan wanted to look for Reid. He wanted everyone to look for Reid. Where the hell did the kid go? When did he leave?

"JJ will find him," Prentiss assured. Morgan sighed.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about all of this," Morgan admitted as he started driving. Prentiss looked out the window. Maybe she would see Reid.

Reid slowly opened his eyes. 'What the hell happened last night?' He wondered as he sat up. His head ached but he could tell it wasn't one of those strange headaches, but just one from a night of drinking. He squinted and looked around when he realized that he was not at the hotel or the bar, but in someone's living room.

"This is awkward," Reid said to himself.

"Ey there mate. You finally woke up," A man said with a feint Australian accent said as he walked into the room.

"Uh, hi?" Reid said waving awkwardly.

"Oh um, I'm Mitchell. You were trashed last night so I figured you might need some help," The man said kindly.

"Oh, thanks. What time is it?" Reid questioned.

"It's like Eleven now," Mitchell informed.

"I'm late for work," Reid mumbled as he automatically turned on his phone and saw the 46 missed calls from the team.

"Do you need a ride?" The man asked.

"Um yeah I do actually," Reid admitted.

"Where do you work?" The man questioned.

"I'm a mail sorter at the police department," Reid lied. He didn't know this guy and he wasn't about to say he was an FBI agent.

"Really?" The man asked.

"Yeah why? Did you need to send them some mail?" Reid asked.

"Actually yes. I have two pieces. One for my uncle who works there," The man informed.

"Oh cool, okay. I'll push it through since you helped me out," Reid stated standing up.

"Hold on, are you really going to show up to work smelling like a brewery?" Mitchell asked. Reid realized that the man was right. He couldn't show up to the team like that, he'd get suspended.

"Okay, take a shower and I will wash what you're wearing. It shouldn't take too long unless you'd rather stop at your place instead," Mitchell said unsure of which way would be better. Reid would prefer to wear his work clothes, but why would a mail sorter dress professionally when most simply don't. Reid didn't want to look like an FBI agent.

"I don't think I have much time to just go home," Reid lied. The hotel was rather close to the station.

"Okay, just leave the bathroom door unlocked. There's a cabinet that should have everything you need," The man said with a smile and Reid nodded in thanks.

Once his clothes were done being washed and dried, Reid was as ready as he was going to get for work. He grabbed his wallet and followed the man outside. Reid shivered automatically at the cold, but what made a chill go down his spine was the fact that the car was the one that was following him and Morgan yesterday. Reid easily kept his face calm. The man thought he was a mail sorter. He didn't have his badge or gun and he doesn't look like an FBI agent. All should go well.

"So why were you out there last night? Did something bad happen mate?" Mitchell questioned.

"Yeah, I sort of had a falling out with a good friend, but I think today would be a day that we try to work it out," Reid lied. He wasn't sure if this was the unsub, but if it was, then Reid didn't want to give the man an excuse to kill him.

"It's seemed that your friend had really hurt you. I don't think he or she is worth it," The man smiled.

"You're right, but we work together. I'd rather not have to avoid him every day," Reid explained and the man nodded in understanding. He got to the police station and Reid got out, thanked the man and entered the building as Mitchell drove away. Immediately he headed for the conference room. Ignoring the fact he was completely out of uniform.

"Spencer!" JJ said jumping up and giving him a tight hug, which he returned quickly.

"Reid?" Prentiss questioned looking up.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hotch said and the team quieted down.

"I may have been out last night, but that's not the point—"

"Reid you are late—"

"I'm always punctual. I was late today, but that's not the point—"

"I could have you suspended Agent Reid, now is that what you want?" Hotch finally threatened. He wouldn't tolerate misbehavior and although Reid is invaluable, the kid's safety came first.

"The guy that followed me and Morgan, I was at his house. He let me sleep there and drove me here. I told him I was the mail sorter. Here are the letters asked me to send. His first name is Mitchell and apparently his uncle works here," Reid said.

"Reid that was a dangerous thing you did. If he was the unsub he could have killed you," Rossi exclaimed walking closer to Reid.

"He doesn't know I'm working on the case," Reid said trying to defend himself from their protective nature.

"How do you know that Reid? How many people take in a strange man?" Morgan asked wondering what the hell was wrong with the kid.

"Maybe he thought I was cute, I don't know," Reid snapped. JJ couldn't help but giggle at that comment.

"Reid, you can't go off and work the case by yourself," Hotch said in a stern voice.

"I don't know if you've noticed Hotch, but I didn't exactly choose to run into the guy who followed Morgan and me. Besides most of the information on that board was from me cutting up bodies risking my own life to find evidence which will be finalized and sent in within the next hour. Seeing that there's another body with no clues I guess my job will be to cut her open too, right?" Reid snapped and the team's eyes widened. Reid has never shown any type of discontent towards the team, let alone if he did, he never vocalized it.

"Agent Reid everyone has put in work on this case," Hotch said sternly.

"Of course everyone has, but if profiling the crime scene doesn't help then you guys need to focus elsewhere. What we need isn't in the dumpsite or the graves. The unsub was just playing us and that's what I've learned on my night out. If we keep chasing the murders he's going to be gone by the end of the week.

"He's smart, arrogant, almost a genius, but he's getting revenge, but the women are not his real victims. The murders isn't an outlet and he picked his dumpsites making up a pattern. It's like he's writing a story. One that we can't figure out based on profiling. He doesn't give a damn about those girls and that's not his true target," Reid explained.

"But since I had just given off the impression that I don't think everyone has worked well on this case, I'll take the suspension," Reid said before walking out the room ignoring their calls for him to come back.

Reid grabbed one of the officers and asked them to take him back to the hotel. He was glad that they didn't hesitate. Then again he basically did all the medical evidence when no one else dared to. Of course they would help him.

Reid couldn't believe he had suspended himself. He wasn't even upset with Hotch or the team, but he did feel like he could have done something better with his life. Maybe it just took him this long to realize that. Then again, he always feels that way when he gets around Ethan.

He got to the hotel and trailed up to his room. Reid called the airport and bought a last minute ticket to Virginia. Leaving his badge and gun in Morgan's bag, Reid grabbed his go bag and walked out. He turned in his key and as he was about to leave the hotel. The one person he did not want to see showed up. Reid inwardly grimaced. Morgan.

"Reid, you're making a mistake," Morgan said as Reid tried to walk outside.

"No Morgan I'm not. I'm not a good person to work with right now. You guys just do your job, I'll be back in a week or so when this attitude I have dissipates," Reid said quickly.

"Is this about you getting in trouble with Hotch or you trying to get away from working with me," Morgan asked angrily.

"Morgan, if was trying to get away from you, I would have quit," Reid said walking towards an open taxi, but Morgan grabbed his wrist.

"Let me go," Reid demanded. Instead, Morgan had another idea.

"No," Morgan said automatically cuffing Reid.

"What?" Reid questioned in confusion. "Are you serious? Let me go," Reid said trying to get free, but Morgan simply dragged Reid to the black SUV and began driving the kid back to the station.

"This is ridiculous Morgan," Reid mumbled wishing he had some type of wire. He could easily break out of the cuffs.

"What's ridiculous is you letting this case go. You're the only one who seems to understand this unsub. Reid you have so much potential. Don't throw it away because of Hotch flipping out," Morgan pleaded.

Reid was about to respond when a truck smashed into Reid's side. Morgan couldn't get control of the wheel as the SUV slid in the slightly iced road. Next thing Morgan knew, the SUV flipped.

Semi consciously Morgan glanced at Reid, who was unconscious and bleeding.

"Stop," Morgan mumbled as he realized that someone had cut Reid's seat belt and was slowly taking Reid out. Morgan frowned when the only thing he saw next to him was another note, but it didn't matter as Morgan fell into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds._**

That was it. He was going to find Reid and kill him. It was that simple and when Morgan opened his eyes, he knew that was his goal. Seeing that he was in a hospital he knew the only way he was getting out was by arguing with Hotch. He felt fine and he was pretty sure the unsub either took Reid or a very brave pedestrian decided to help Reid out. Morgan shook his head. It was most likely the unsub.

He was glad to see JJ when she walked in. Now Operation "Get Out of Bed" can be in effect.

"Hey how are you feeling?" JJ asked with a small smile. Morgan knows that she had been crying. He felt bad, he had lost her best friend.

"Hey I'm fine really. I need to get back out there. We can figure out who did this. Reid gave us enough details and we can have Garcia track Reid's footsteps and find out where our unsub lives," Morgan said quickly.

"Don't worry, Hotch already signed for you leave once you were ready," JJ said with a surprised smile.

"Really? Why?" Morgan said in confusion.

"Because he knows that Reid was right about this guy. Reid was the only one who understood this guy's actions. We have to figure out the rest before Reid is... um… Well, the unsub has him," JJ said quickly. Morgan nodded.

"I helped the unsub out by cuffing Reid. If the kid woke up, he couldn't fight back," Morgan said getting out of the bed. He was glad that the doctors didn't bother to put him in the hospital gown. Then again, they probably knew that there was nothing wrong with him.

"Yeah, well the unsub left us another note and since Reid gave us a name, and a family member, we might have enough details to find him. I'm just here to pick you up. Hotch and Rossi are at the scene and uh—they are a bit confused. The unsub wasn't in the same car, he was in a truck this time around," JJ informed.

"I noticed. He couldn't have practically totaled the SUV with that small thing," Morgan agreed as they quickly walked out of the hospital.

"Yeah so either it's the same guy or there's a partner, but you're lucky you didn't get hurt," JJ informed. She didn't exactly agree with Hotch allowing him on the case so soon, but considering how bad the day sucked for the older man, she didn't want to make it worse.

"That's because the guy hit Reid. Between the two of us, Reid's the one who might need medical attention," Morgan informed and JJ simply nodded. She didn't want to think about that, she just wanted to find her friend.

"I know all of this happened because of me," Morgan admitted and JJ looked at him in confusion.

"Reid isn't generally a hostile person, but I pushed him. I forced him to keep talking to me and eventually I think he lost control of his own anger towards me and his frustration went out on Hotch, hence Reid decided that he needed to cool off. Then, I forced him to come back and now someone else decided to take him," Morgan explained knowing he did push Reid too far.

"Spence has always been a little emotional, you know. He doesn't handle emotions too well, so don't be too surprised and definitely don't beat yourself up. Hotch knows this and I'm sure Rossi understands Reid's mindset. Now they probably don't know why he's acting that way, but they knew something was wrong ever since he left early on Monday," JJ informed.

"That was because of me," Morgan frowned at her.

"True, but Spence let's things build until he has to get it out. Consider this his way of getting it out," JJ said unsure of what else she needed to say to help Morgan feel better. She couldn't do Garcia's job. She wasn't Garcia.

"Reid gets kidnapped when he needs to cool off," Morgan mumbled.

"We are going to find him," JJ said trying to believe it herself. She did have to admit Reid did find most of the information and their original profile was completely different from the one Reid had explained to them. The only thing Reid left out was an address. If this man was as smart as Reid said he was, then they would need someone who was just as smart as their killer.

They entered the police department and headed to the conference room where it seemed like chaos was brewing.

"Anything?" JJ asked and Prentiss gave Morgan a hug.

"Glad that you're back, Morgan," Hotch greeted, "And nothing. The unsub left a note and I don't exactly know what it has to do with anything. It's completely different from the one Reid brought in," Hotch explained.

"What was the note Reid gave us?" Morgan asked.

"Here you go," Rossi said handing it too him.

"This one is different. This time he didn't use his own words. He just took a quote out from a book, but it's pretty obvious that it agrees with what Reid says," Prentiss explained.

"In the discovery of secret things and the investigation of hidden causes, stronger reasons are obtained from sure experiments and demonstrated arguments than from probably conjectures and opinions of philosophical speculators of the common sort," Morgan read out loud mainly for himself.

"Reid was right. Profiling will not do anything but buy this guy more time," Morgan finally agreed.

"Then what do we do?" JJ asked unsure. So far they've always profiled the unsubs.

"We look at facts," Hotch answered.

"What was the one found in the car?" Morgan asked looking at the table full of paperwork.

"Here you go," Rossi said handing him the other note. Morgan scanned it multiple times. It made no sense whatsoever.

"We may need some help. We need to speed up this process before Reid ends up as one of the victims," Rossi said in thought. "We can solve this case, but when time is of essence, then…" Rossi looked around.

"I think I know who we can call," Morgan said calling Garcia. She could track anyone and right now, he needed someone's phone number. The team waited in silence, whatever Morgan was doing, it might be their best option.

Reid finally opened his eyes. However he couldn't see a thing. He stayed quiet and realized that he was alone. That was a good sign. Morgan wasn't taken as well. He wondered if he should move, then again he still wasn't getting along that well with the dark. For all he knew there could be a ditch or a dead body, and Reid just wasn't in the mood to find out.

But as if he was being watched a door opened and the light turned on.

"Hey Mitchell," Reid greeted dryly. "Nice to see you again."

"Well, I'm surprised you're not angry with me, mate," Mitchell smiled happily.

"Uh—I'm starting to get used to this happening. So, you knew all along that I was an FBI agent?" Reid asked wishing he could remove the cuffs.

"Well, at first I wasn't sure. For a second there I really thought you were a mail sorter. An FBI agent wouldn't walk around in the dark when there are a bunch of killings," Mitchell stated raising an eyebrow.

"Some FBI agents aren't that smart," Reid shrugged.

"No, you are that smart. You knew I wouldn't try to kidnap you," Mitchell said taking a seat.

"Then why did you take me today? Change of heart?" Reid asked sitting up and ignoring the pain that radiated throughout his body.

"Well, I was going to kill you as I had promised anyone who decided to cut up my bodies, but I like you. You're a little different. A little feisty," The man explained. Reid frowned at that. What was he to this guy? His new pet?

"Well, I wasn't exactly having a good day, so I will agree to being a little upset," Reid admitted trying to keep whatever relationship he had with his kidnapper friendly.

"Yeah mate, I noticed. I figured you might just want a break, so I took you!" The man smiled maniacally.

"You could have just kidnapped me in a less painful way," Reid added in. The man looked away slightly.

"Yeah, it was a last minute decision and when I saw you getting arrested I knew I had to do something," The man shrugged.

"I wasn't being arrested. I was being forced to go back to work because I was acting like a child and being stubborn about everything," Reid explained and frowned at his own words. Wow he could easily figure out what was going on with him when he was talking to his captor. Why couldn't he figure this much out when he was trying to be civil and talk to Morgan? Baby steps, he figured.

"Well, I just want you to know that if you're sick of those people always telling you what to do and how to do it. You are welcome to join me on my_ real_ extravaganza. Those bodies are just a test. I needed to know how long it would take for you people to be called in and how much longer it would take for you guys to get close to figuring me out," The man explained.

"Well answer this real quick? Do you work at a funeral home?" Reid asked. "Or are you a grave digger." Reid knew that was the team's original hypothesis, but he had to know.

"I'm neither. You know, I am a janitor at the local funeral home, but I studied geology at Yale. I know how to dig up a body without putting much work into it," The man explained. "Plus, some of these grave diggers are lazy and they don't exactly put people 6 feet deep, so that makes my job a bit easier."

Reid nodded. It was a pretty smart idea. However he did have more questions, but there wasn't really a point in asking. Either the team will find this guy or they won't. Reid will either be released or he won't.

"So, do you want to join me?" Mitchell questioned.

"Not really. I mean, I am not mad with the people I work with. My boss tells me what to do because he is…my boss. Sure every once in a while I get bored with my job, but I don't want to go around killing people because of it. Why are you doing this anyways? What is your real plan?" Reid asked hoping he didn't offend the man. Reid knew he came off as a bit sarcastic.

"You see, this needs to stop. This democracy. Us smart people are always being looked down upon, trapped and forced to abide by society's rules. The people… The normal people have no respect for us until they need help or a cure for a disease. My plan is going to be huge. I will emerge in every major city. Disease shall erupt and in another violence. The next city will be fear and the trend goes on. Lastly, I will become ruler. After I hit Washington D.C.," The man explained.

"Um, all by yourself? I don't think that would work," Reid said in a rather bored manner. "If certain cities become diseased, air transportation would shut down. How are you going to leave with all the highways jammed? When you "erupt violence" you'll only have idiots killing idiots, but you might get killed in the process. For something like a government take down, you need an organization. Except you need a bunch of smart people who can help you organize your plan," Reid disagreed. The man stared at him in surprise.

"That's a good point. You probably just saved my life," The man said.

"Yeah, well what else can I do while cuffed in a basement," Reid grumbled realizing that he just helped this man formulate a plan for mass murder. 'Good one Reid, you just helped protect the unsub from screwing up all his hard work.' Reid thought to himself.

"Well I would uncuff you, but I think you might run," Mitchell admitted. "Then again if you try I could just kill you… Slowly and painfully and if you want I can mail pieces of you to your friends. I did a bit of research on you. I think your mom might just enjoy the head of her beloved son…Oh wait, won't that make her crazier?" The man taunted. Reid simply looked at the man. Reid had to admit he wasn't exactly listening and all he heard was "make her crazier"… It was an awkward moment for Reid.

"Uh, yeah," Reid said nodding hoping the man would think he was listening. The man squinted and got up.

"Either you're a sociopath or you don't love the people you call friends, but Dr. Reid, you're not leaving alive. Make a decision and soon. No is not an option," Mitchell stated and Reid watched as he left.

"Then what's the point in asking me," Reid pouted. Guess he was back to choosing who would die. His team or whoever Mitchell can get his hands on. However, things could be worse, Reid realized. This guy wasn't as bad as Tobias. This man was delusional and he hated the world. Arrogant towards the people who weren't smarter than him or smart enough to get close to him. Reid knew that Mitchell had to be the smartest person that Mitchell knew. So what would happen if he met someone smarter than him? Reid didn't want to find out.

After a good three hours the team watched as a man who looked sketchy as hell walk into the conference room. He walked as if he was bored and had nothing better to do. In a way he appeared slightly dangerous.

"Morgan who is this guy?" Emily whispered.

"Guys, this is Ethan. A friend of Reid's," Morgan said glad that the man actually showed up. Ethan never gave him a definite answer, but Morgan had hoped he would come at least to help them find Reid.

"Morgan how can this guy help us?" Hotch asked eying the man carefully.

"He uh went to the academy," Morgan shrugged.

"Did he mention the fact that I dropped out the day I showed up?" Ethan smirked. Morgan frowned at the younger man.

"Hotch he can help us. He's practically Reid. Just not… Reid," Morgan shrugged. "It's the best we got, unless you guys know any other genius who is smart enough to reach Reid's level," Morgan said. When no one said anything he nodded. They would have to use Ethan.

"I'm not getting paid for this," Ethan mumbled as he looked at the board. "Reid was cutting open bodies? I knew he was a little sick in the head," Ethan said wrinkling his nose.

"Does the words underneath the bodies mean anything to you?" Prentiss said unsure if this guy could even help them.

"Do they mean anything to you?" Ethan questioned her, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't the evidence come in or something?" Ethan asked. The team glanced at one another and Hotch handed Ethan the paper work. Ethan skimmed the pages and looked at the bodies once more.

"There isn't any evidence of who your bad guy is, but there is enough evidence to tell you where he holds them. Each body had a similar substance on them meaning that he doesn't change the location of his killings. Is there a map or something. A computer maybe?" Ethan questioned looking around the room.

"Here you go," Prentiss said handing the man Reid's map.

"Oh he has no pattern," Ethan mumbled as he stared at the different locations on the map.

"What did Spencer tell you about this guy?" Ethan asked.

"He's smart, doesn't care about the killings, everything he does is like a story-he's creating it, we can't find him using profiling, because he's not doing anything that is personal to him," JJ said unable to quit staring at the man. He reminded her of Spencer, just in a darker way. It was also seeing something of Spencer's past. It was something he never speaks of.

"So…" Ethan said glancing at the evidence findings and the map. "This guy took Spencer? Which direction did he come from?" Ethan asked. Morgan looked at the map and pointed at a line.

"He came from that street and hit us there," Morgan informed.

"Okay, which way did he speed away in?" Ethan asked. JJ stepped forward and pointed at the exact same road.

"Garcia was able to pull up that he turned around after he grabbed Spence," She informed.

"Okay…" Ethan hummed as he grabbed a pencil. "The evidence Spencer found indicated that they were held in a rainy swampy area. Now given the direction he drove and the swamps on this maps, you have three choices of where they are held," Ethan explained.

"But he could have easily turned around and went elsewhere," Prentiss disagreed.

"He's not trying to fool you or play tricks. He already knows that you would think that," Ethan explained. "You people are so predictable. Don't over complicate the situation. That's why he wrote that note. He's basically telling you guys how to catch him. Isn't that what Spencer told you?" Ethan asked unsure if they really needed his help. This was too easy.

"He didn't tell us we were overthinking the case. He basically told us that we won't find things using a profile," Rossi explained.

"Well, Spencer isn't the best at explanations. What he meant was ignore the situations and just look at what you've found. You guys found another body right?" Ethan asked. Morgan nodded.

"This guy isn't exactly done yet. He'll probably kill one more person and dig up another grave. So just hide at the graveyard or fake a recent girl's death. Give him an opportunity to kill. In fact, let one of your ladies get taken in the process," Ethan shrugged.

"We can't risk any more agents," Hotch frowned.

"We also don't know where he picks up his victims," Rossi added in.

"Okay, well where do these chicks live?" Ethan questioned. With each address given he put a pin there.

"Okay, so have someone walking around this neighborhood and the other neighborhood," Ethan said pointing at the two locations.

"One of you men could be in each location. One at the grave, one in neighborhood one, and the last in neighborhood two. One of you are bound to see something and once you do, just send it up. Also, if you guys have any of that spy shit you won't tell America about, you should use it," Ethan shrugged. It was too easy.

"It might actually work," JJ said in slight shock.

"It will work. He's only killed six people. One more would just make it better. Not better but I could never kill six people. It would have to be seven or nine. I like odd numbers and considering the fact he took Spencer, he's dying to leave another note to taunt you all about your lack of common sense. Just don't die in the process," Ethan finalized. "I'm sure Spencer gave you a name and hopefully you'll have his address. Now, I did my job, good luck," Ethan said with a two finger salute. He wasn't very fond of cops or FBI agents. They always seemed sort of sketchy.

"Hey, um Ethan?"

He turned to see a blonde running towards him.

"What do you need?" Ethan asked as he kept walking, JJ followed him though.

"Um, aren't you worried about losing Spence? I mean, aren't you guys really good friends?" She asked with a frown. Ethan stopped walking and faced her.

"He wanted to do this job, so he knows what may happen to him. Spencer is also more than capable of taking care of himself and he could handle a good beating. He'll be fine and if he dies then… he dies. We are all going to die someday anyways. So I won't exactly lose him. You should relax a bit more," Ethan stated as he walked out of the police station and into the cold. He was happy to be out of that place. It was a ticking time bomb.

"Well, let's hope he didn't set us up," Prentiss said dryly towards Morgan.

"I don't think he did. Do you guys?" Morgan asked. He trusted Ethan's judgment, but Ethan was really strange. What was he supposed to do?

"It's possible, but it's worth a shot," Hotch agreed.

"We just need a possible address. If we are using JJ and Prentiss as bait then we need to only have Morgan or one of us go to the suspected house," Rossi said carefully.

"Well, should we get Ethan back? I mean if this unsub took Reid for getting close, Ethan would be a threat. It's also possible for the unsub to be watching us," JJ said looking around.

"Well, I'll talk to the possible Uncle to which the other note was addressed to. Hopefully Garcia will have a location. Morgan—no, Prentiss, bring Ethan back before we lose him too," Hotch stated. Prentiss nodded and headed out.

"What about us?" JJ questioned.

"Just go over the notes and see if there's some pattern or basic information in them," Hotch explained as he walked away. He doesn't know what was going on with Reid, he doesn't even know if Reid is still in love with profiling. Hotch knew he was going to find him though, and he was going to figure it out. He knew Reid was frustrated, and by what is the main question.

Reid waited for what felt like hours before Mitchell came back.

"You're time is up," Mitchell said as he walked in. "Are you going to help me? Or just be a waste," Mitchell asked. Reid looked up at the man. He knew the friendly relationship he had with the unsub was going to disappear. It may cost him his life, but Reid wasn't about to help this man kill anyone or try to live out the fantasy of taking over a government.

"I guess I'll be a waste," Reid said watching as anger filled Mitchell's eyes.

"Over here it sounded as if you were saying no. Let me give you another chance. Join or die," Mitchell repeated.

"Nice, it's like trying to unify the thirteen colonies," Reid mumbled and the man took a step closer. "Look, I get the fact that maybe you were looked down upon. I mean I get it. I had my fair share of hatred, but… It has nothing to do with the government. Maybe, you should have done something more productive with your life. You had a chance, but you let your stupidity and ignorance get in the way of your common sense," Reid explained knowing that he should shut up. Then again, why should he? This guy decided to go and kill people with a dream of taking over a country. Maybe this man needed someone to slap him back into reality.

"You're going to wish you never said that," The man growled getting dangerously close.

"Do your worst, I already said what I needed too," Reid shrugged. Once again his mind told him to shut up and play nice, but Reid ignored his better judgment.

"I should kill you!" The man shouted as he grabbed Reid, jerking him to his feet. In a split second Reid found the man's hands around his throat and Reid didn't bother to fight back. He kept the man's stare. Reid knew this man wanted to scare him. Reid wasn't going to let that happen. He would have to be killed if the man wanted to cower him. Reid was tired of people trying to cower him.

Reid held the stare even as his vision became blurry, he could tell that the man was smiling.

"Goodbye Dr. Reid," The man chuckled and Reid kept his stare until he couldn't see anymore.

The man dropped Reid once he became limp. The man pulled out his phone and didn't hesitate to snap a picture. He knew Dr. Reid's team would love the little update. He knew they would also love his secondary surprise.

**_Happy New Years!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds._**

"Okay my Sweet Chocolate Thunder, I need to tell you that there are a ton of Mitchells and not one of them seem to be from Australia nor are their parents from Australia," Garcia said in frustration. "I need more details in order to find this guy who thinks it's okay to just crash into people and steal their friends," Garcia continued to rant.

"Well, try the man's uncle. His name is Kevin McPierce. Just search for any family members. We don't care if all you get is his wife. We need everything we can find," Morgan said calmly. He hoped he could help her focus.

"Morgan, do I need to come up there?" Garcia asked in a panicked voice.

"Baby Girl. You are in the best location to do what you do best. This case is based on your prowess and you've told me many times that nothing can stop you," Morgan soothed.

"But this is Reid and - OH MY GOD! Morgan!" He heard Garcia shout. In fact everyone looked up able to hear her scream through the phone.

"What the hell is going on?" Rossi questioned quietly. JJ simply shrugged and threw a paper ball at Morgan. Morgan put Garcia on speaker.

"By Girl talk to me, is everything alright?" Morgan asked feeling like he was asking the dumbest possible questions.

"NO!" Garcia shouted. "Check your laptop, PG OUT!" She said before hanging up.

JJ quickly rushed to the laptop and logged on into the FBI file. Hotch walked in and noticed the slight apprehension in the room.

"Oh my gosh," JJ whispered automatically stepping back from the computer. Morgan and Rossi quickly ran to the computer. Hotch watched as Morgan grabbed the nearest chair and threw it against the wall while Rossi cursed. Hotch walked towards the laptop and saw it. Reid. He wasn't sure if the man was dead or alive, but the bruises on the boy's neck made Hotch think more on the lines of dead.

"Something's loading," Hotch mumbled and Rossi came back to his side.

"What is it?" JJ asked trying to keep herself together.

"It's another message," Rossi said looking closer.

"It says, 'He chose you'," Hotch said with a frown.

"He chose us for what? Is that why Reid's… the way he is?" Morgan said angrily.

"We don't know Morgan," Hotch said pinching the bridge of his nose. He doesn't know what Reid did, but it may have cost the kid his life.

"Is…Is he alive?" JJ asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"It's too hard to tell. He could be unconscious or worse," Rossi explained slowly. "Let's take a seat," Rossi said pulling JJ down into a chair.

"Ethan said our unsub would want a seventh victim. Is it possible that it's Reid?" Morgan asked staring at Hotch.

"I don't know, get Garcia on the phone and have her track where that message and that picture came from. In the picture it's pretty obvious that Reid's in a basement. So also have Garcia search for houses near those swampy areas that has abasement attached. If he doesn't pick up JJ or Prentiss, or if he doesn't show up at the graveyard, we are tearing down every house we come across until we find Reid. Got it? I don't care if Reid is dead or alive, we are finding this man," Hotch said before pulling out his phone and walking out.

Morgan took a deep breath and pulled out his phone. He would have to stay calm for Garcia's sake.

"Baby Girl, I need you to calm down and try to find out where that picture and message came from," Morgan said softly.

"Oh I've already started on that he's going down and I will make sure he is destroyed," She said angrily.

"Okay baby girl. Secondly, search for houses with basements near or in Marshall's Swamp, or near Lake Phillips," Morgan instructed. "We are going to get him and we will once you get us those locations okay?"

"Okay," She sniffled before hanging up. Morgan immediately started pacing the room. He had to do something that would attribute to the case. He glanced up as Prentiss walked in with an unhappy looking Ethan.

"What happened?" Prentiss asked when she saw the shattered chair and an upset JJ.

"Laptop," Morgan growled. Prentiss walked over to the laptop and frowned at the image of Reid. She read the message and her frowned deepened.

"He chose us? For what?" Prentiss asked.

"We don't know," Rossi said in thought. "However from what the kid has told us and this entire situation, I'm sure the unsub asked Reid to help him with his real plan. Reid probably said no. Either way, maybe the unsub meant to kill him or maybe tried to show the kid who's side he should be on," Rossi guessed.

"Either way, Reid should have just went along with it. He should know that we don't need any protecting. He should have did whatever the man asked to stay alive," Morgan growled.

"No, he cares about you all too much. He wouldn't even chance it," Ethan said taking a seat wondering why they still wanted him there. He was ready to go back to Virginia and finish his vacation.

"If he's angry at us, then he should have just not bothered," Morgan disagreed knowing that his argument was futile. The entire team could be fighting, but each and every one of them would die if it meant keeping the others alive.

"I'm sure you already know that you are wrong about that," Ethan said leaning back in the chair.  
>"How are you not panicking? Reid is one of your friends. He's your best friend!" Morgan frowned in shock. Once more, Ethan shrugged.<p>

"How is me crying about this, going to bring him back. Take action. This is a call for war," Ethan said calmly.

"We have to get the right guy first," Morgan sighed knowing that he really wanted to take action, but they couldn't take action against anybody.

"Morgan we may just have to wait until tonight. Hopefully by then our guy will keep sending us messages. Eventually he will mess up," Prentiss said calmly.

"You know what bothers me the most. This unsub doesn't even have a true motive for any of this! He's just killing and destroying people's resting places," JJ whispered.

"Yeah, this little town is going to be haunted," Ethan said with a nod. Hotch walked back in and frowned.

"Okay I alerted the FBI office in New York City, just in case this guy may run. I also set up an alert system for anything that may look like Reid. Lastly Garcia called and she finally found our unsub. Apparently his name isn't spelled like the standard "Mitchell"," Hotch explained. "The only problem is, he doesn't own a home so we have to do the stake out," Hotch frowned.

"Are you guys focusing on his home being located in the swampy areas?" Ethan questioned curiously.

"Yes," Hotch said quickly.

"Yeah don't do that. You see, those girls were all held in a swampy area and that's how Spencer was able to find the specimen on them. If they were held in that basement, then did he drag them? No. That would have been evident. Spencer is actually in a home or somewhere completely normal. Given that this is a small town, there are only three neighborhoods. Not wanting to live anywhere near his victims. I would check the only neighborhood that doesn't have a missing persons sign," Ethan explained. The team stared at him.

"Hey, I'm sure you guys would have thought of that too, but you are stuck on the fact that Spencer might be dead. In my opinion, Spencer's too annoying to just die. Plus the man took him for a reason. It would be stupid to just kill him off," Ethan shrugged.

Hotch nodded in thought.

"Okay, Emily and Morgan. I want you two to drive through the back streets of Greenville. Rossi, you and I will drive through the front streets. JJ you and Ethan will take the middle. If he sees us, he might try to flee. I want road blocks and cops checking every vehicle thoroughly on every entrance and exit connected to that neighborhood. If we don't find anything, we meet back up here at 8:00pm and JJ and Prentiss are our second option," Hotch said seeing his plan come together. The only way the unsub was getting out was through helicopter and even that would grab their attention. If this man wasn't going to try and hide, then this operation wouldn't be so bad.

He felt something cold hit him, and he automatically rolled over. His entire right side was in pain, but he was focused on the cold water that was dripping off of him.

"Well, you're still alive," Mitchell said in an unhappy tone of voice.

"What a pity," Reid coughed as he tried to sit up. He was slightly dizzy but it quickly dissipated.

"Well, I decided to ask one more time. Now that you know how far I'm willing to go to end you, I expect you to choose wisely. Your friends already have a glimpse of what I can do. Next time, they'll find your body," Mitchell said crouching down to Reid's level.

"My answer is no," Reid said as Mitchell grabbed the collar of his sweatshirt.

"I helped you out today. I think you should return the favor," Mitchell said in a dangerously low voice.

"I didn't ask for your help," Reid said keeping his voice even. He watched as Mitchell only got angrier. Reid wondered if the man was going to kill him this time around. He noticed Mitchell's grip on his shirt got tighter, and as if he weighed nothing, he felt his back hit the wall knocking the breath right out of him.

"You're weak compared to me. Having a strong mind won't help you," Mitchell said slowly walking over to Reid. The man bent down once more. Reid knew this man was just getting started. Before the man could grab him, Reid sent a kick to the man's face, knocking him over. Reid tried to use the wall to get up, but his leg gave out. He hit the floor and realized that running away was a rather painful and possibly impossible option. Mitchell was groaning from the broken nose and Reid tried again. He still couldn't stand. He didn't know the extent of the damage from the accident, but for once, he felt some type of fear.

Mitchell finally got up and Reid decided to just get as far away as he possibly could from that man. Mitchell focused on him and Reid watched as a bloody smile formed on the man's blood soaked face.

"What's wrong? Can't run?" Mitchell said humorously. "I guess I hurt you more than I intended, but seeing as you can't even thank me for getting you out of the clutches of that man who seems to think he owns you…" Mitchell shook his head.

"Wait what?" Reid said in confusion.

"I saved you from him… From _them_," Mitchell growled. "You don't want to help me take control?"

"Well you see, the difference between you and me is, you're a classic megalomaniac. You only want power because you've never had it. You're secretly glad I said no. You're going to do everything you can to overpower me, but in the end. I'll either kill you or my team will kill you," Reid spat. Once again his mind told him to shut up and buy some time, but Reid refused.

"I guess you don't value your life, or your friends' lives. In fact, I will pay one of them a little visit, and you know what? They will enjoy watching you die," Mitchell said walking away from Reid. "And guess what? When I'm done with you, they're next."

Reid jumped as the door slammed. Reid closed his eyes and took a haggard breath. He needed to get out of the cuffs. Then he needed to walk for at least ten minutes. If he could get his legs to work properly, he could escape without falling as much. Reid looked around. There had to be something he could use…

They had been driving around for hours. No sign of anything being suspicious. Morgan even kept an eye out for that vehicle that followed them. Reid knew the license plate, but Morgan had forgot to ask the kid to write it down. He had been so distracted by their falling out.

"Don't worry we are going to find him," Prentiss said looking for any faces.

"Is he even alive?" Morgan asked, all he heard was silence. "Yeah you don't know," He grumbled.

"Either way we are going to find him. We are not leaving Reid behind," Prentiss said giving Morgan a quick pat on the shoulder.

"I feel that if I had let Reid get in that taxi, he would have been in Virginia right now," Morgan sighed. "I couldn't give him any space."

"You know what Morgan?" Prentiss snapped. "You're right. All the bad shit that happens to Reid is because of you. You told him how you feel so he doesn't want to talk to you for a few hours. Instead of talking to him, you ran, giving him the impression that you hated him too. Now, here we are on a case. You kept bringing it up when both of you should have been focusing on the case, but nooo Morgan is stubborn as hell, so Reid decides he needs to get away from you and he just so happens to befriend the freaking unsub. You know, suckish lives tend to attract one another," Prentiss ranted.

"And now, Reid shows up all late, admitting that he's been out all night. He gets pissed and decides to take Hotch up on that suspension offer. Next thing we know _you_ decided to go after him and you bring him back and then the unsub takes Reid," Prentiss continued.

"It is all your fault for everything. Let's just ignore the fact that maybe Reid is partially to blame. Maybe even me and Garcia for pushing you to tell him and we aren't even talking to him about it too. So Morgan, stop blaming yourself and get over it. You can work things out when you find him. Then you can tell him that you blame yourself. Just do it once we find him. Morgan, I need you to focus," Prentiss finally finished.

Morgan stared at her in slight shock. Although the words were slightly painful to hear, he knew it was the truth. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I'm not going to be distracted," Morgan said in defeat.

"Good, because that's probably why Reid was doing most of the work aside from Rossi and Hotch. All of us were focused on trying to hook you two up, that we didn't put our best efforts in the case and I think that also pissed Reid off," Prentiss sighed. "So let's just find him and we can all work this out before he ends up transferring."

Morgan nodded. Job first, Reid second. They looked at the clock and realized it was getting close to the end of their drive by.

"Either he knows not to come out or he doesn't live here," Prentiss grumbled.

"I know he's here somewhere," Morgan said. "I can just feel it."

Prentiss looked out the window and studied each house they passed by. She searched for people closing their blinds and peeping out of the window. Then again… She frowned. The unsub wouldn't hide at all. Suddenly she noticed how every house was alike. No one was hiding anything and that made them all suspects.

"Okay, we are heading out," She heard Morgan say. She nodded and felt defeated. They were probably only few houses away from Reid's captor, but they would never know.

They headed back to the station and once they were there, Hotch started giving off more orders. They could tell Hotch was determined to find Reid. Although this wasn't the first time Reid had disappeared, there was something different this time around. They just didn't know what.

"JJ you are going to neighborhood 1 with Rossi. Prentiss you are heading to neighborhood 2 with me," Hotch informed. "Morgan I will have to send you to the graveyard with a cop," Hotch said carefully. Morgan nodded. "Ethan you stay here and just try not to end up like Reid," Hotch said shaking his head. Ethan gave Hotch a thumbs up and sat down.

"Okay let's go," Hotch stated and they all went their separate ways.

Morgan sat in the police cruiser. His partner was quite young. Possibly a rookie. Morgan knew they put the kid there in hopes he would learn a thing or two from the former cop-turned-FBI Agent. Morgan watched carefully and when he saw a man dressed in black enter the graveyard Morgan grabbed his gun and got out of the car.

"Follow me," Morgan said to the kid as he entered through the gate. He followed the man quite a distance, but he heard a twig break behind him. Morgan turned, ready to tell the kid to watch where his foot falls, instead he was met with a man holding a bloody jackhammer.

Before Morgan could shoot, the man had already knocked the gun out of Morgan's hands. Coming to his senses, Morgan dodged each swing the man took. Morgan never imagined this man to be built, in fact Morgan had imagined the guy to be rather small, like Reid.

Morgan dodged another swing, but realized that either this man will go into custody and not tell them where Reid is being held at, or he could allow the man to take him. Morgan knew he would get to Reid. He could figure the rest out whenever.

When the man swung at his leg Morgan didn't bother to dodge it. Before he could even hit the ground he felt the hammer come in contact with his head. Everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds._**

Hotch, Prentiss, JJ and Rossi all stood by as the coroners carried out the young cop's body.

"He got Morgan," Prentiss said looking between the team.

"That is what I don't understand," Rossi admitted. "Our unsub only attacked women. Then when he attacked Morgan for Reid, he simply used a vehicle. This time a hammer. I have a feeling that our unsub isn't exactly the fighting type," Rossi explained.

"So how did he get a hold of Morgan? Morgan could have easily brought this man in," JJ asked.

"Morgan let the man take him," Hotch finalized. "Morgan wanted to get to Reid. If Morgan thought he could bring Reid out alive, he would do just that."

"So he would sabotage the case?" Prentiss asked.

"He may have gave Mr. McPierce a few more hours of freedom, but he did it to protect Reid," Hotch frowned.

"If Reid is even alive. Hotch, Spence looked pretty dead in that photo," JJ said in disagreement.

"Well we must hope for a miracle, because if Reid isn't alive and this guy is more dangerous than we thought. Morgan just placed himself in a suicide mission," Rossi stated.

"Um excuse me," They heard a cop say to them. They all turned around and was met with a cop and some guy dressed in black. "This man here says he witness the entire thing," The cop informed.

Hotch nodded and JJ immediately stepped forward to talk to him. Although she would prefer the interrogation room. She believed they had no more than twelve hours before they find both Reid and Morgan's bodies.

They walked down a path between the graves.

"Can you tell me everything that happened?" JJ asked. The man nodded with a contemplative look.

"Uh, I walked in and uh I heard footsteps behind me. Seeing that it was late at night and all those murders going on, I decided to hide behind a tree. Then when I peeked. I saw this man, his gun was aimed slightly in my direction, but there was this huge guy behind him. When the man finally turned around. The other guy just went crazy and then knocked the other guy out," The man said eyes wide. JJ nodded trying to believe him, but she felt like he knew more than he was letting on.

"Is there anything else?" JJ asked. It's nice to have a witness to prosecute Mitchell, but it won't help in finding Morgan or Reid.

"Yeah that was all," The man admitted looking away. JJ frowned.

"Why were you out here this late at night?" JJ asked looking at her watch. It was getting close to midnight and internally, JJ could hear Reid's statistics on how the first 48 hours are the most critical. Then again, she wasn't sure if he was talking about abductions or murders… Either way, the unsub had done both.

"I couldn't sleep," The man said simply, but it didn't make sense to JJ. Of all places to go, why a grave?

"So you come out here?" JJ asked looking as sad as she possibly could. She didn't want to alert him of her suspicions and it worked.

"Yeah, it just helps clear my mind. It didn't work today," The man said with a nod. JJ nodded as well.

"Yeah, I apologize that you had to witness one of the abductions," JJ said. "Let's head back. I can have one of us drive you back," JJ aid offering him a kind smile.

"I would like that," He agreed. They quietly walked back towards the flashing lights. JJ was slightly apprehensive about being alone with this man. What if he's working with Mitchell? What would he do to her?

"JJ is everything alright," Hotch said glaring at the man as he came forward.

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking," JJ reassured before Hotch ended up shooting the guy. "Um, I have a small request," JJ said walking in front of the witness towards Hotch.

"Something's not right about him," JJ whispered. Hotch nodded and passed her walking towards the man.

"I have a few more questions," Hotch stated pulling out his handcuffs and cuffing the shocked man.

"You have no right!" The man shouted.

"I have every right, but right now yours is to remain silent," Hotch said stoically as he pushed the man into the cop car.

"Interrogation room," Hotch ordered and the cop nodded as he got in the car and drove off.

"You think he may have helped?" Rossi asked. Hotch nodded.

"JJ wasn't sure about him. I don't want to take any chances," Hotch informed as they climbed into the black SUVs.

Hotch sat across from the man who was glaring daggers into his eyes. Hotch wasn't fazed.

"Why did you help our unsub attack Agent Morgan," Hotch said slowly. The man wouldn't speak. Hotch really wanted to slam this man into a wall. They knew he wasn't their unsub's partner, but this guy could know exactly where the unsub is holding Reid.

"Look, you are about to go to jail for assisting in murdering a police officer, participation in abduction of a federal agent, and withholding information. I will make sure you're looking at death by electrocution and I will also make sure they fry you raw. Now answer my question, why did you help Mitchell attack Agent Morgan," Hotch said looking at the man darkly. Hotch watched as the man swallowed nervously. Hotch knew it was a matter of time.

"He—uh—he said that it was for a good cause. He said that you were all corrupted, thinking that you were untouchable. Well, I believed him. Whatever he does to your boy, I hope it hurts a lot," The man snarled.

The door slammed and the man found himself pinned to the wall.

"You sick son of a bitch where is he!" JJ shouted as Rossi ran into the room to pull her off the man. The man laughed.

"Well aren't you a cute little thing," The man smiled. Hotch got up and walked between JJ and the man.

"Women are being killed because of this man," Hotch said. "This isn't about Dr. Reid or Agent Morgan, this is about the innocent women this man has killed to bring us here. If he's not corrupted then I guess us taking your daughter and murdering her will be alright with you," Hotch threatened and the man's smile disappeared.

"Where is Dr. Reid being held? If you do not know, enlighten me on where Mr. Mitchell McPierce lives," Hotch said as the man glowered at him.

"I don't know the answer to any of your questions," The man spat.

"Well that's okay, because we know where Stacey lives and our disposal of her will be legal," Hotch said pulling out a photo of the man's daughter. Hotch watched as the man's eyes reddened with anger.

"Where is Mr. McPierce? Where is Dr. Reid? Where is Agent Morgan?" Hotch asked. Hotch watched as the man mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that?" Rossi growled dangerously.

"I said 9645 East Wilmington Street," The man said louder. "I don't know if your boy is there, but that's where he lives," The man finalized.

"Thank you for your help," Hotch said curtly before walking out of the interrogation room. JJ wanted to hit the man, but finding Reid and Morgan was more important. Her and Rossi followed Hotch out.

"I have Garcia faxing the direction," Prentiss said as they grabbed their Kevlars. Mr. Mitchell McPierce was about to be exterminated.

Reid was out of luck. There was nothing he could use to help him get out of his cuffs. He couldn't run and he couldn't fight back. Sure a simple kick made Mitchell back off for a few hours, but Reid wasn't sure if Mitchell would put himself in that situation again. Reid was also worried because Mitchell was after someone on the team and Reid was fine putting himself in danger. However, someone else, let alone a team member? Reid would do anything to keep them safe. Reid only prayed that Mitchell would fail at that attempt. Each member could fight Mitchell off, and Reid prayed that Mitchell would end up in custody. Hotch could easily tear the man to pieces.

However, these were things Reid were only wishes and Reid learned a long time ago that wishes just don't come true.

His perfect example came when the door opened and he heard a thud. Reid sat there. Whatever Mitchell had thrown in, Reid wasn't interested in finding out. He would wait until Mitchell turned on the lights.

He heard the object groan. Reid rose an eyebrow. He knew that sound.

"Kid? Are you in here?" Reid froze. Mitchell took Morgan? Morgan out of all of them? It didn't add up… Reid heard Morgan shuffle.

"Uh, yeah I'm here," Reid said quietly.

"Thank god you're still alive," Morgan grumbled. Reid frowned. Why did they think he was dead? Reid sighed. Mitchell probably gave the team the impression that he was dead. Classic.

"Um. You're here? Not that I'm not happy to see you because I am, but uh… How did that happen?" Reid asked completed confused. He heard Morgan chuckled.

"The crap I would do for you, kid. I let him take me," Morgan answered. Reid frowned. Why would Morgan let Mitchell take him if he could have put the unsub in the interrogation room?

"Morgan, why?" Reid asked.

"Because, if he refused to speak of where he held you, then you probably would have been dead by the time we would have found you. I didn't want to chance that, so if I can get you out of here without him killing us, then I will do that. We can come back for him later," Morgan explained.

Reid nodded, but knew Morgan wouldn't see it.

"Did he take my cuffs off of you?" Morgan asked.

"No…" Reid grumbled.

"Sorry about that," Morgan apologized.

"It's okay," Reid sighed. There was a moment of silence, but Reid felt comfortable with it. What more was there to say when you were trapped in a basement?

"So, um. Here's a plan," Morgan started. "If I can get my hands free, then I can take him down and restrain him. If that doesn't work, I can get my hands free and try to get you free and we just run," Morgan offered. Reid shook his head once again, but sighed when he realized Morgan couldn't see him.

"Morgan, despite how well your plan might actually work," Reid said shamefully. "I can't be of assistance," Reid mumbled. Morgan frowned at the statement. Why couldn't Spencer agree with either plans? They were rather simple.

"Why Reid? Are you okay?" Morgan said his voice full of concern.

"Morgan, I can't walk let alone run," Reid admitted. Before Morgan could ask the lights turned on.

"Okay, I allowed you two to chat for a little, but now it's time to play a little game," Mitchell said walking in. "You see," Mitchell said turning to Morgan. "Your boy here criticize my method of killing and torture a while ago. So I did a bunch of research and got up to snuff on it," Mitchell informed.

"You couldn't be creative?" Reid said dryly. Morgan looked at Reid in shock. What was the kid doing? He's going to get himself killed.

"Now now Dr. Reid don't worry. I won't copy other's work completely. I decided to turn this into a game of poker face. However, Spencer, I understand you have a good history with poker, so I thought I'd let Agent Morgan kick off," Mitchell said as he walked towards Reid.

"Stay away from him," Morgan growled but Mitchell simply ignored him. Reid focused on a random spot on the floor. He didn't want to look Morgan in the eyes nor did he want to focus on Mitchell.

"Let me tell you the rules," Mitchell smiled pulling out a knife. Morgan froze in his spot. His eyes trained on every movement Mitchell made.

"You must not react to anything I do to Mr. Reid here. Every time you do, the pain level gets to go up another level. If you can't control yourself, I don't stop until he dies," Mitchell chuckled and Morgan glared at the man profusely.

"Mind, you. You can keep that look if you want, but no screaming or shouting and if you take a step," Mitchell sated pulling out a gun. "Things will get nasty real quick."

Reid immediately looked at Morgan. Reid knew this would be one of the hardest things for Morgan. Morgan was never one for just standing by as someone got hurt. Morgan looked back at Reid and nodded. He could do it. He just wasn't sure for how long. He needed to find a way to get rid of Mitchell.

"Do your worst," Reid snapped which took Morgan and Mitchell by surprise.

"He really is feisty," Mitchell mumbled as he put away his gun.

Morgan watched as Mitchell walked towards the door and stepped out to grab something. Morgan thought hard on his way of getting his hands free. Morgan smiled. He always kept a spare key. One of which he knew Mitchell wouldn't get a hold of. Morgan reached into his back pocket and grabbed the small key. He was glad Mitchell didn't find it.

As Mitchell walked back in carrying a baseball bat.

"Rumor has it that you were in the little league as a child," Mitchell smirked as Reid's eyes widened slightly. Morgan quickly tried to undo the cuffs, but jumped at the sound of the baseball bat making connection with Reid's head.

"Oh, you messed up Agent Morgan, you moved," Mitchell taunted. Morgan looked at Reid whose eyes were hard, yet hate-free. Morgan knew Reid wasn't mad at him. "Looks like I will have to take it up another notch," Mitchell laughed as he grabbed Reid, pulling him back up. Morgan couldn't help but stare at Reid, who was now bleeding from the new head wound. Morgan could tell that Reid had to be dizzy, but Reid was fighting to stay conscious. A part of Morgan wanted Reid to go unconscious. Mitchell would get bored. Then Morgan would have a good amount of time to get them out of there. Morgan finally got the cuff unlocked, but didn't bother to boast out the revelation.

"You know Agent Morgan, I learned a while ago that he couldn't walk. Maybe crashing into him wasn't the best idea at the moment, but now it won't be so hard to cause pain from within," Mitchell sneered.

This time around, Morgan stared at Mitchell with a bored expression. He didn't dare look at Reid's pain filled expression as Mitchell slowly caused Reid's messed up leg to move. Morgan knew from Mitchell's idea that Reid's leg had to be dislocated or broken, but Morgan didn't dare move an inch.

"He's bored," Reid grunted. "You suck at this," Reid said causing Mitchell to drop him.

"Do you get a kick out of making me mad? Do you want me to actually hurt you? These people think I'm sick, but you're the one that's masochistic!" Mitchell shouted pulling out the knife. Morgan knew that Mitchell's game was over and now, Mitchell was probably going to fulfill Reid's complaints.

The moment Mitchell drove the knife into Reid, Morgan was running towards the two. Mitchell spun around just as Morgan tackled him to the ground. Morgan easily dodged each thrust of the knife, but Morgan realized that he may have a concussion as Mitchell turned into two.

Mitchell easily knocked Morgan off of him, given that he was heavier, but Morgan only came back with more. Mitchell tossed the knife and pulled out the gun.

Reid jumped as two shots rang. Reid saw the two mixtures of people coming together. It didn't make sense. He watched while ignoring how his sweatshirt felt with blood causing it to stick to him. Another shot rang and Reid jumped once more. This time he focused. Mitchell was on top of Morgan, Reid could tell that Mitchell was strangling his friend. Reid knew that was Mitchell's kill move. Seeing something silver on the floor a mere three feet Reid scooted towards it. He noticed it was a key. That's when he also realized that Morgan wasn't wearing the cuff. Grabbing it from behind Reid quickly undid his restraints. He felt lightheaded, but Morgan was more important. Using his good leg, Reid dragged himself towards the scuffle.

He knew Morgan was out of time and Reid threw himself on Mitchell's back, causing the man to release Morgan and turn on him.

Morgan felt the air come back into him immediately, and realized Reid had jumped on top of Mitchell. Morgan watched as Reid held Mitchell in a death grip.

"Now you know how it feels," Reid mumbled and with all his strength Reid knew his overall goal was to break this man's neck.

"Reid no!" He heard Morgan shout and the door busted open. Morgan ran towards the two and knocked spencer off of Mitchell, just as Mitchell grabbed his gun, three shots rang.

Morgan watched as Mitchell fell. He looked up to see JJ, Hotch, and Prentiss lower their guns. Morgan looked down to Spencer to see the kid wasn't breathing or moving.

"Shit!" Morgan whispered in fear just as Rossi ran down the stairs and Prentiss and Hotch ran up.

Morgan backed away from Reid. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't. Morgan begged internally. JJ ran towards Spencer and began CPR. Morgan stood and watched hesitantly as JJ performed CPR.

Morgan prayed that she could bring him back.

"We have the EMTs coming," Rossi said pulling Morgan away from JJ.

"Rossi, we were too late," Morgan said unable to take his eyes off of Reid.

"It is never too late," Rossi said with a frown. There was something in Morgan's eyes as he looked at Reid, but Rossi pretended that he didn't see it.

"I need you to focus on me," Rossi said but turned around when he heard JJ slap the kid.

"JJ, calm down," Rossi said realizing that he may have to save Reid from waking up with a sore face.

"It's not working!" She screamed as the EMTs rushed in. Rossi quickly grabbed JJ and pulled her towards Morgan. 'Where the hell did Hotch and Prentiss go?' Rossi wondered as he realized he had to keep Reid's closest friends calm at a time that was damn-near impossible.

"We got him back," One EMT said and JJ almost screamed once more. In fact, she turned and gave Morgan the biggest hug she may have ever gave him, one that he greatly returned. They watched as they quickly carried Reid out on the stretcher. Morgan wanted to follow them to the hospital, but JJ insisted that he go get checked out first. Rossi stayed behind to wait for Hotch, and a cop informed him that Prentiss left with Reid.

Finally checked and cleared, Morgan and JJ headed to the hospital, where they saw Prentiss waiting.

"Hey," JJ greeted.

"Hey," Prentiss smiled back.

"Any news?" Morgan asked.

Prentiss nodded slowly.

"A little bit, Reid had a dislocated hip for mostly the past ten hours. The doctor said that even if Reid fought back, he couldn't run. He was practically unable to move. Imagine that and being handcuffed," Prentiss said shaking her head.

"Will he be okay?" Morgan asked with a frown. He knew about Reid, not being able to run, but would it be a permanent issue?

"They don't know. They're still doing some checkups. Reid was pretty nagged up from the accident and the signs of that asshole choking him were very present. They even noted that he had a concussion which appeared to be from his head slamming against something hard such as a wall. We already know that he was stabbed," Prentiss said looking at Morgan and JJ.

"It was a baseball bat," Morgan said quietly.

"Well one doctor thinks the concussions could lead to some sort of brain damage, but they're going to check for that too," Prentiss explained as Hotch and Rossi finally made their way towards them.

"Where did you go Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"I had to check up on something. Found some extra evidence against our "witness"," Hotch said vaguely.

Morgan nodded slowly. Whatever Hotch had up his sleeve, Morgan decided it would be worth the wait.

"Wait, where's Ethan?" JJ asked looking around.

"He said he would be here when Reid woke up," Rossi said raising an eyebrow. "The kid is strange so I didn't question him."

Morgan chuckled at that.

They all watched as a doctor came out and they all quickly stood.

"How is he?" Hotch questioned and the doctor nodded.

"Well, he is alive, but I don't think he will be in the field anytime soon," The doctor admitted.

"Why not?" Morgan asked with a frown.

"Because of the amount of damage to his hip, he is going to need some physical therapy. Plus we want his head to heal before he ends up in any concussion like situations. Plus the surgery went well and we just want him to relax. We had some of his medical history faxed over and we noticed a small trend with his blood pressure. We think he needs an actual vacation," The doctor advised. "That or a lack of caffeine."

The team couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Can we see him?" Prentiss asked.

"Sure I think he may have woke up," The doctor smiled as he motioned for them to follow him.

They slowly entered the room and their eyes widened at the sight of Ethan talking to Reid.

"What? How-how did you?" JJ shook her head.

"You know what? I would like to get to know all of you. Except for Agent Morgan. I already know him," Ethan said standing up and pushing everyone but Morgan out.

"We-we'll be back Reid," JJ called out as Ethan closed the door behind him.

"Hey Kid," Morgan said hesitantly. He wasn't sure if Reid was still mad at him and the doctor did say that Reid needed to de-stress. He didn't want to cause any more stress than what the kid was going through.

"Hey Morgan," Reid said wincing as he sat up.

"Hey kid, don't push yourself," Morgan said coming to Reid's side.

"I refused the pain meds so, just pretend that sitting up wouldn't hurt," Reid offered. Morgan pouted slightly and Reid actually smiled. There's a first for everything.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself more than you already have," Morgan stated and Reid simply wrinkle his nose.

"Yeah, well I guess I can say I deserve it," Reid shrugged slightly.

"Reid don't say—"

Reid shook his head.

"Look Morgan. All of this is my fault. If I would have just listened to you and not run away, we wouldn't even be having this awkward touch and go conversation. In fact, we would have caught Mitchell without the whole car crash and me getting abducted," Reid admitted.

"Don't forget the suspension," Morgan said raising an eyebrow.

Reid rose an eyebrow at him too.

"That was purely by decision," Reid stated. "Anyways, I'm sorry for hurting you. I don't know why I went crazy on you all, but I know that I should have at least tried to get it under control," Reid said and Morgan finally took a seat.

"Listen kid, Prentiss talked some sense into me, because I blamed myself for everything that happened to you. She made me realize that we all had something to attribute to this madness. Well, maybe except for Hotch and Rossi, but Garcia and Prentiss focused on trying to get me and you to…Yeah, and JJ was brought into it because of us, and in a way, we left you hanging with this case. The doctor said that you were stressed and maybe us adding pressure to you and with the girls going missing, you just flipped. It happens," Morgan admitted as Reid ran a hand through his hair.

"Morgan, have you ever tried to step away from all of this?" Reid asked out of nowhere. Morgan frowned. What was Reid talking about?

"This job?" Morgan asked and Reid nodded. Morgan took a deep breath too keep from trying to convince the kid that he should stay.

"Honestly Reid, I don't think I have. At least, not yet. Have you?" Morgan asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah a couple of times. The first time was when I missed that plane," Reid admitted. "Then, after Gideon left and he left that letter," Reid shrugged. "I just felt like I can do this job, but it won't be forever. After a while, I realized that maybe I could have done something a bit more productive. Like, I could have made a better difference, but I chose this," Reid shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it's because I get bored sometimes," Reid sighed.

"Reid, it is okay to get bored. You've been doing this since you were 22, I can't expect you to be thrilled to profile a killer every day. It will get to you and soon it becomes a repeat. Reid, I don't know what it's like to know everything or have a great memory, but I know that you have to let it out or it just builds up," Morgan said hoping he was saying the right words. Reid averted his gaze and focused on the blanket.

"Reid, if you feel like you need to leave this job, then I won't stop you if it's what you truly want to do. Don't feel like you have to force yourself through this because of us. We will understand and we will still care about you," Morgan informed. Reid took a deep breath and finally looked at Morgan.

"Morgan why are you still here? I mean, by my side after I treated you like crap… on purpose?" Reid asked once again taking Morgan by surprise.

"Okay kid, you're supposed to be a genius, but I'll let this one off the hook. You can't push me away. I have two baby sisters who will do anything in their power to make you leave them alone and yet I still show up when they get a new boyfriend. You have to do a lot better than that," Morgan smirked. Reid simply smiled. Then Morgan also shrugged. "I care about you Reid. I really can't get over you in just a span of two days, but I promise I won't bring it up again if it bothers you," He said softly. Reid laid back and shook his head.

"It doesn't bother me," Reid admitted. "Ethan told me you are the one who kept me from killing Mitchell," Reid informed and Morgan frowned.

"Ethan wasn't there, how does he know? And how do you not remember?" Morgan asked looking around. Spencer chuckled.

"Ethan always knows and I was barely able to see when all of that took place," Reid admitted. "But I do want to say thank you—_again_—for saving my life and my mind," Reid said.

"You're worth it," Morgan admitted wanting to ruffle Reid's hair, but remembering that the unsub slammed Reid's head with a baseball bat.

"You know Morgan, our vacation isn't exactly over when we get back," Reid admitted.

"It sounds to me that you are re-inviting me to your cabin," Morgan said raising an eyebrow.

"I never kicked you out," Reid stated and Morgan held up his hands in defeat.

"I was just giving you space," Morgan said.

"Well now I don't need space and would love for you to come back," Reid admitted.

"So me liking you doesn't make you disgusted?" Morgan asked knowing that he promised he wouldn't bring it up, but he couldn't help it.

"Morgan I normally just get a bit awkward, but never disgusted. However if you promise to not be as secretly annoying as Heather was, I might just give you chance," Reid smirked as Morgan's eyes widened with excitement.

"I think you just gave me permission to ask you out?" Morgan said. Reid shrugged.

"I really don't know, I've been working on that line for the past hour," Reid admitted. Morgan actually laughed for the first time since he told Reid the truth.

"Well, would you say yes if I did ask you out?" Morgan asked trying to help Reid not think too hard on his line.

"Well, this time I'm actually single and not pissed at the world. I might actually say yes," Reid admitted.

"I will take that as a yes," Morgan said feeling like he owned the hospital room.

"Let's just not tell Garcia," Reid said shyly.

"What? Why?" Morgan asked with a frown.

"If I look pathetic enough, I might just get those cookies," Reid reminded and Morgan simply shook his head. Reid's top priority was getting Garcia's cookies. Morgan chuckled, he would just have to get the ingredients so he could make them whenever Reid wanted them. Hopefully the tech goddess would be so kind as to share her secrets.

Reid's eyes drifted closed, but he tried to keep them open.

"Spencer, go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up," Morgan said.

"Promise?" Reid asked and Morgan nodded.

"I promise," Morgan smiled and Reid allowed his eyes to close.


End file.
